Es cuestión de fingir
by Crimela
Summary: Un peligroso trabajo de infiltración, basado en no mirar, en no sentir... en fingir.
1. Capítulo I

Hola.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Es cuestión de fingir**

Resumen: Sakura Haruno deberá infiltrarse en una organización peligrosa, para esto deberá fingir que es la pareja sexual de un hombre poderoso. Pero no cualquier pareja: deberá fingir que es un varón de doce años... porque en un mundo depravado, solo la perversión le abrirá las puertas.

Advertencia de posible contenido adulto fuerte pero no explícito, referencias a la violencia y fuerte lenguaje adulto. Rated M (_Mature Teens_).

* * *

**.**

****Es cuestión de fingir****

****.****

—**Esta es una misión peligrosa, no quiero que tú**** vayas**—fueron las palabras que Tsunade Senju usó para explicar por qué citó a su alumna a una reunión tan tarde.

Sakura Haruno esperó paciente por las razones de la negativa a enviarla a la misión. De reojo miró a Shizune que tenía el rostro aún más consternado que el de Tsunade.

Tsunade empujó una carpeta hacia Sakura, después se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana… Clavó los ojos en las pocas luces que había a esa hora.

Sakura llevó sus dedos hacia la carpeta y la arrastró más cerca. Reconoció la caratula de los expedientes de las misiones, pero le sorprendió que fuera tan grande. Normalmente, la información sobre las misiones era poca y muy concisa.

Al abrirlo, encontró varios papeles que no pudo leer pues había un sello que los protegía. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de una misión Rango S.

Pasó los papeles hasta encontrar alguno que sí pudiera leer, pero todos los papeles de trámite y de formulario estaban vacíos, pero cumplían su cometido. Se trataba de una misión que exigía demasiado sigilo. Examinó la información con cuidado.

Había dos hojas del Formulario de Ninja Elegido: eso quería decir que se trataba de una misión en pareja, sin embargo, la identidad de ambos sería protegida ¿por una máscara? Se detuvo un instante mientras pensaba en esto: ella no era Anbu, no tenía máscara, pero sabía bien que existían misiones tan complicadas que no se podía revelar la verdadera identidad a ninguna persona para evitar represalias posteriores. ¿Se trataba de una misión que exigía protegerse hasta de su compañero?

También observó que había Veinte Formularios para Asignación de Misiones. Contó despacio, pensando cuántas de esas misiones serían S y cuántas D. Supuso con éxito que para el buen cumplimiento de su misión S debían cumplirse correctamente otras veinte misiones de menor rango. Por supuesto, tampoco conocería la identidad de los ninjas que participaran en esas misiones, ni su contenido.

Notó que faltaba el Formulario de Solicitud de Equipo, así que en su misión, ella no contaría con armas ninjas, más que las propias, las que toda persona podía tener. ¿Qué clase de misión era, si no llevaría armas?

Estaba el Formulario de Dinero y aunque no venía el monto, por los muchos puntos que marcaban los renglones previó que se les estaba asignando una cantidad de dinero muy alta.

Siguió pasando las hojas… todas en blanco… pero la información estaba ahí.

—**Es un trabajo de infiltración**—dijo cuando llegó a la última hoja. Ya había visto todo lo que esos papeles podían darle y entendía de qué se trataba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que un gesto de alivio se asomaba en el rostro de Shizune al ver que pudo deducirlo … como si se tratara de una prueba… y se dio cuenta que la estaban probando. Necesitaba demostrar que tenía las habilidades suficientes de deducción para cumplir esa misión.

—**A una organización peligrosa**—agregó rápidamente—. **Sin embargo, no está relacionada con el mundo ninja. No se trata de Akatsuki ni de ninguna aldea Ninja. Eso nos deja una organización política o criminal. Estoy al tanto de las políticas de los señores Feudales y no hay razón para una misión S en el gobierno… así que se trata de una organización criminal… una _mafia_.**

Tsunade regresó a su asiento. En el rostro de Shizune ya no había ningún gesto de alivio.

—**Tráfico de personas y estupefacientes**—informó Danzo Shimura, que ingresó al despacho.

Sakura no se sorprendió. Al saber que se trataba de una mafia, se preparó para lo peor. Tampoco dejó que Danzo la sorprendiera. Lo miró felinamente y el hombre pareció conforme con su actitud.

En el rostro de Danzo apareció una sonrisa larga:

—**Son tipos peligrosos. Ya dañan a nuestra aldea sometiendo a muchas personas bajo sus influjos y tenemos pruebas de que planean algo mayor… Tu trabajo será averiguar qué.**

Sakura no hizo ningún gesto, más que mirar fijamente a su maestra. Era la Hokage quien asignaba las misiones, así que no recibiría ninguna orden de él.

La sonrisa se fue del rostro del hombre y la miró de pies a cabeza con evidente molestia , deteniéndose exageradamente en las caderas y en los pechos de la mujer.

—**Lo más probable es que no tengas futuro en el mundillo de la prostitución, pero a Konoha solo le interesa que cumplas con lo que se te ha asignado… ya después podrás probar tu suerte realmente. Así que mientras estés en servicio no dejes que te seduzcan los placeres del licor, el juego y la lujuria…**

El rostro de las tres mujeres presentes se endureció, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Al ver que las pullas no eran respondidas, Danzo dejó sobre el escritorio otra carpeta y se retiró.

Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración y enojo cuando vio algo que la dejó con la boca abierta. Shizune sacó una botella y con la velocidad de la experiencia sirvió todo su contenido en tres jarras. Dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa y se llevó su jarra a la boca. Tsunade la imitó.

—**Es mejor así, Sakura**—le dijo Shizune, después de dar un gran sorbo a su bebida.

Sakura hizo lo mismo. Le agradó el sabor dulzón y de alguna forma sintió que ese trago de cerveza ya era un paso más hacia su venganza por los comentarios de Danzo. ¡Que lo partiera un rayo!

Después de degustar la bebida en silencio, Sakura ojeó la información que el grupo de Danzo había creado para ella.

Se trataba de infiltrarse en las fiestas de un Jefe de la Mafia, conocido con el seudónimo de Taro, que estaría hospedado en una zona de casinos cercana. El hombre manejaba una extensa red de prostitución, tráfico de órganos y personas, casinos y licores. Se tenía como sospechoso de varias desapariciones y se creía que estaba relacionado con el intento de secuestro del que fue víctima unos días atrás Hanabi Hyuga.

La información que leía no le parecía suficiente para una misión. Los negocios de la Mafia eran bien conocidos y, por lo general, constituían un problema para los señores Feudales y no para los ninjas. Se desesperó un poco, pues conforme leía no entendía cuál era la verdadera razón que requería un trabajo de infiltración tan peligroso.

Entonces, una sola línea se lo dijo todo.

"_Total irrespeto por la organización shinobi, predominio de sicariato_".

Eso era. Una organización que se armaba con sus propias herramientas y fuera de la tutela del mundo ninja. Una competencia para los shinobis: un enemigo directo para las aldeas ocultas. Un enemigo que se guiaba por el dinero; un enemigo protegido por la impunidad y por la falta de reglas; un enemigo sin Voluntad del Fuego, sin un Camino Ninja.

—**De verdad, no quiero que vayas**—dijo Tsunade, que terminó su jarra de primera.

—**Pero Danzo lo planeó, así que debo ir. No tengo escapatoria**—murmuró Sakura, sus dedos arrugaban las esquinas de las hojas que leía. Había enviado chakra a su corazón para controlar sus rápidos latidos y, ahora, solo se concentraba en su fuertes latidos y en las palabras que leía: prostitución, drogas, impunidad, esclavos…

**—No solo Danzo tiene un ojo sobre esos hombres**—le dijo Shizune—. **También los hemos investigado. No podemos darte nada por escrito.**

Sakura dejó de leer, ya podría enterarse de la información de Danzo en su habitación, ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que Tsunade diría una única vez en toda su vida.

—**Es una mafia organizada. Sus propias leyes, sus propios hombres, sus propios rituales y muchísimos más recursos económicos que nosotros. No planea golpes de estado, ni nada de violencia. El temor de la población afecta sus negocios, así que simplemente se apodera de los gobiernos sin que en la superficie se note el cambio.**

**Danzo quiere detenerlos y la vasta red de negocios sucios de Taro es más que suficiente para varios años de prisión, pero debemos asegurarnos de atrapar los peces gordos. Tienes que conseguir todo lo que Danzo necesita. Es mucho más fácil conseguir una condena por narcotráfico que por traición.**

**Es cierto que Taro ofrece sus servicios a mejores precios que nosotros, pero él solo ofrece asesinato, sus subordinados son sicarios: asesinos asalariados. Pero no es solo un tema de dinero. Las guerras pueden resultar muy bien remuneradas y a Taro no lo ata ninguna población: solo le interesa su propio pellejo.**

**Tenemos que proteger a Konoha: tenemos que proteger a todas las personas que se amparan en nuestra protección.**

**Además, Danzo puede estar usándolos para una alianza y atacar Konoha… atacarme. No lo hemos descartado. Por eso tienes que asegurarte de atrapar a Taro. Este trabajo podría perjudicar en gran manera a nuestra Aldea si no logramos atrapar a Taro y descubrir cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones que Danzo Shimura tiene con él. **

—**Entiendo.**

**—No puedes revelar tu verdadera identidad. Bajo ninguna circunstancia—**advirtió Tsunade al cabo de un rato de silencio, interrumpido apenas por los sorbidos que Sakura y Shizune le daban a su jarra de cerveza. Sakura asintió—. **Irás como un niño de doce años.**

**—¿Maestra, qué dice? **—preguntó Sakura, sorprendida. En los requerimientos de la misión, decía que debía llegar al lugar como una prostituta.

**—No ****enviaré a ellos a una mujer joven de extraña cabellera. Quien sabe que podrían**** hacerte. En cambio, a un niño nadie le presta atención.**

**—Un niño no puede entrar a ninguna parte.**

**—Por eso esta misión tiene asignada a dos personas. Tu compañero se encargará de que entres a esas fiestas.**

Sakura asintió.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, nuevamente.

No era necesario que le dijeran a Sakura que además de actuar como un niño de doce años, debería actuar como la pareja sexual de un hombre. En todo caso, hasta podía resultar un mejor plan que el Danzo, pues la depravación de un hombre que prefería a los niños podría abrirles puertas en un mundo perverso.

Tan solo la idea la hizo atemorizarse, pero no debía demostrar su miedo. No se perdonaría jamás si preocupaba más a su maestra y a Shizune.

Miró a Tsunade, sin miedo.

Shizune se puso de pie y le enseñó a Sakura unas tijeras. En silencio, cortó el cabello, hasta dejarlo de un largo menor a un centímetro. Ninguna le ofreció un espejo y ella no se llevó las manos a su cabeza para saber cómo había quedado. Con su perfecto control de chakra, lograría usar su propio cabello como una peluca hasta que debiera partir.

**—Su preocupación no es necesaria, maestra; tendré mucho cuidado**—le dijo Sakura, con tono solemne, cuando Shizune terminó de peinarla.

**—Tómate estos días libres. Sales el jueves.**

**—Con su permiso.**

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá.

Esta es la historia que comentaba en Anécdotas... espero haya atraído su atención y **puedan darme su opinión,** que será altamente agradecida :)

¡Nos vemos muy pronto!


	2. Capítulo II

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Es cuestión de fingir**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía toda la intención de regresar a casa sin problemas, sin traumas, completa. Por eso, cepilló con sumo cuidado la peluca de finas hebras rosadas que había usado después de que Shizune le cortara el cabello y la guardó en una funda protectora; cuando estuviera de vuelta, tendría que usar la peluca hasta que su cabello creciera.

Se acercó al espejo y de su apariencia lo que más le llamaba la atención era toda la piel del cuello expuesta. Se llevó las manos a la nuca: como si el calor de sus manos pudiera sustituir todo el cabello que faltaba.

Se observó con atención y pensó que su aspecto era demasiado aniñado. Sin embargo, estaba bien: la clase de niño que ella debía representar no era uno normal: sino uno al que le fue arrebatada su infancia, así que las fallas de comportamiento y apariencia que tuviera, bien podrían deberse al estilo de vida de un niño esclavo.

Suspiró, y su reflejo de apariencia masculina, de cabello castaño y ropas holgadas, le devolvió una mirada de incertidumbre.

Sabía bien que el secreto para cumplir con éxito su misión era no pensar. Solo debía actuar como otras personas le habían dicho que actuara, solo debía obedecer y no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en la vida del niño que ella estaba representado y se aseguró de que todo estuviera listo. Incineró los papeles relacionados con su misión y salió de la Aldea con sigilo. No muy lejos de las grandes puertas, en el lugar acordado, la esperaba un hombre, con una máscara de Anbu.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras claves y avanzaron con rapidez rumbo a su destino.

En un trabajo de infiltración, era completamente necesario tomar las identidades de otras personas, sean reales o no, y para esto existían diversos _ninjutsu_ que permitían la transformación del cuerpo gracias al moldeo de _chakra_. Sin embargo, en una misión de tanto peligro como infiltrarse a una sociedad criminal no se podía confiar siempre en el chakra.

En primer lugar, porque se trataba de misiones largas y ningún ninja tenía la capacidad de controlar por tanto tiempo su _chakra_ y mantener durante gran parta del día determinada apariencia. En segundo lugar, porque estas mafias estaban bien armadas con detectores de _chakra_ y el uso excesivo del _chakra_ de un jutsu de transformación anularía la infiltración.

Sin embargo, Konoha encontró una solución.

La ausencia de Sasuke Uchiha en la Aldea y, por tanto, en el Barrio Uchiha permitió que Danzo Shimura se apropiara de pergaminos prohibidos que les mostró un poderoso _genjutsu_, muy difícil de detectar, que distorsionaba levemente el rostro, evitando los rasgos más característicos.

Había un grupo especializado en _genjutsu_ que los seguía y que se encargarían de ejecutar dicha técnica la mayor parte del tiempo de manera conjunta para tener gran alcance y potencia. Sin embargo, un trabajo de infiltración tan peligroso exigía otras medidas.

Utilizaban un _jutsu_ sencillo y poderoso que bloqueaba la capacidad del cerebro de reconocer rostros. Sakura y su compañero debían dominarlo y practicárselo a todas las personas que se toparan; además, otro grupo de ninjas especializados había marchado días antes con la tarea de ejecutar el _jutsu_ a las personas con las que ellos se cruzaran.

Sakura miró de reojo a su acompañante y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que no podía saber su color de piel ni de cabello, lo único que reconocía era la máscara blanca con líneas rojas de un Anbu.

Tsunade le había informado que realmente no era un Anbu y que debía evitar cualquier tipo de conversación con él. Para eso, tanto él como Sakura, habían aprendido un lenguaje clave que les permitiría comunicarse sin demostrar ningún gesto característico de sus identidades: como el acento o palabras usuales.

La misión implicaba muchos secretos… hasta entre ellos, tanto que cada uno debía rendir un informe separado.

Sakura sabía que al llegar, estaría por su cuenta.

Mediante la colaboración secreta de Shizune, pudo leer algunos de los reportes que existían sobre ese tipo de misiones. No eran nada alentadores, pero ella no los leyó para tener ánimos, sino para estar consciente del peligro al que estaría expuesta.

En dos casos, solo uno de los compañeros regresó. En seis casos, ambos compañeros regresaron: en tiempo y circunstancias distintas. Partían juntos, pero al llegar, cada uno tenía sus propios deberes… que muchas veces ni siquiera coincidían. En el oscuro mundo ninja, no faltaba la misión que consistía en aniquilar a su compañero… por suerte, este no era el caso.

Dejó de mirarlo, si empezaba a pensar en quién podría ser, deduciría algo por su altura o contextura física. Pero ¿para qué? No debía perder el tiempo ni su atención tratando de saber la identidad de su compañero: otras personas la sabían y personas en las que ella confiaba habían decidido que era mejor su ignorancia en tal aspecto.

Así que se obligó mentalmente a no reconocerlo: no haría nada por averiguar de quién se trataba, de tener una pista siquiera.

**.o.O.o.**

Al llegar a la cima de una colina, su destino se abrió en el horizonte. Mientras ella curioseaba con su telescopio los muchos edificios, su acompañante se cambió la ropa.

Cuando Sakura se giró hacia él, se sintió pequeña, como si fuera un indefenso niño, pues el hombre vestido con una versión sencilla del _Sukotai_ daba la impresión de ser aún más poderoso que, el poco elegante, Señor Feudal del País del Fuego.

Una vez más le dio la razón a Tsunade y a Shizune al idear el plan de hacerla pasar por un niño, comparada con su compañero, no era más que un niño pequeño –y si hurgaba en su interior, uno muy asustado.

El hombre tendió la mano hacia ella.

Entraron juntos al pueblo, Sakura agarrada de la manga del traje del señor y caminando un paso atrás.

A simple vista, podía parecer un pueblo como cualquier otro, pero bastaba echarle una mirada a las ropas de los habitantes o las decoraciones de las casas, para saber que se vivía con lujo y despreocupación.

Como suele suceder en un pueblo acostumbrado al ingreso de cientos de visitantes, nadie les prestó atención mientras caminaban por las calles concurridas; lo cual les permitió una llegada temprana y sin imprevistos a la recepción del hotel.

Sakura permaneció un paso atrás mientras su acompañante hablaba con la recepcionista.

El hombre dijo llamarse Hitoshi Taira y mostró la insignia de su clan: una mariposa, a la recepcionista, que se comportó muy amable y dejó que el vestido le resbalara hasta mostrar un frondoso pecho.

Sakura arrugó la nariz al verlo, pero Hitoshi Taira la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta la habitación. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y el lugar asegurado, Sakura estuvo a punto de salir a investigar por su cuenta, sin embargo un empleado del hotel llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Les traía una invitación a una fiesta organizada por mercaderes corrientes y uno que otro nuevo rico sin estilo: los primeros en mostrarse atraídos por el apellido y el dinero del señor Hitoshi Taira. Analizaron el mapa que tenían de la ciudad e hicieron algunas suposiciones sobre lo que podrían encontrar en la fiesta y, para sorpresa de Sakura, su compañero le dijo que fueran juntos.

Sakura asintió, un poco dudosa. Ella no tenía nada que hacer en fiestas. Sabía lo que debía hacer y prefería hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, aceptó la mano que él le ofreció.

La entrada del lugar no era muy llamativa y había unas cuantas personas en fila esperando para entrar, sin embargo, nadie se quejó cuando al señor Hitoshi Taira se le permitió la entrada sin ningún atraso.

Sakura no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza la manga del traje de su compañero cuando puso un pie en el salón, puesto que el lugar era peor de lo que se esperaba.

Sabía que no sería un lugar bonito pero jamás se imaginó que sería tan nauseabundo. Todo le producía un asco terrible y no sabía a dónde dirigir su mirada: hasta el piso daba asco.

La mayoría de los invitados era aldeanos entre la delgada línea de la pobreza y los ingresos decentes, nuevos ricos con atuendos estrambóticos y gran cantidad de hombrezuelos, mujerzuelas y demás fauna salvaje.

Sakura contuvo una mueca de asco al ver a un viejo desnudo corretear a una gorda por medio salón y caminó muy pegada al cuerpo de su compañero cuidando de no fijar la vista demasiado tiempo en ninguno de los cuadros grotescos e indecentes que representaban los presentes.

Buscaron una esquina, Sakura miró con terror el espacio: tenía toda la apariencia de ser un lugar habitual para el sexo casual.

Su compañero que usaba más prendas se sentó en el centro del sillón, como si fuera el de su casa, y extendió un poco las piernas. Tomó la muñeca de Sakura y la jaló hacia él. Sakura terminó sentada en la pierna del hombre.

Tardó un poco en acomodarse, pues su primera reacción fue quedarse muy tiesa. La postura incómoda de Sakura, llamó la atención de una mesera que al tiempo que ofrecía vino al señor Hitoshi Taira, le ofrecía otros servicios, bien acompañados con un masaje en la pierna libre. Entonces, Sakura decidió acomodarse mejor: recogió sus dos piernas y se recostó en el pecho de su acompañante en una posición perezosa.

La mesera se apartó después de ofrecer una jarra de cerveza. Sakura pensó que su compañero podría contraer un herpes si se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

Realmente, un hombre como Hitoshi Taira desentonaba en el lugar… hasta que dos mercaderes, bien vestidos y con finos bigotes, a todas luces extranjeros, se acercaron a él e iniciaron una conversación bastante trivial, mientras se llevaban las jarras de cerveza a la boca y daban dinero a las bailarinas que pasaban cerca.

Ser un niño tenía sus ventajas, pues su curiosidad resultaba natural y nadie lo tomaba en serio. Además, su acompañante, el tal Taira, nunca lo separó de su lado, por lo que estaba bien protegida.

Mientras su compañero interrogaba sutilmente a los hombres, ella prestó atención a la dinámica del lugar: quienes traían los encargos, quienes hacían los contactos, quiénes se iban a los cuartos del fondo, quiénes serían invitados a mejores fiestas y quienes deberían conformarse con los hombres barrigones y las mujeres viejas que abundaban en ese saloncito.

Cuando volvió sus ojos a los hombres que charlaban con su compañero, se sorprendió de encontrarlos acompañados por mujeres desnudas que los besaban. Sakura perdió los ojos en el subibaja de los pechos de una y casi se cae del regazo cuando Hitoshi Taira se movió para irse, pues sus compañeros de bar ya habían perdido el interés en la conversación.

El salón empezaba a vaciarse, uno de los mercaderes fue con su pareja a uno de los cuartos del fondo, el otro prefirió el sillón que Hitoshi Taira acababa de dejar.

Sakura miró como la mujer alzaba los brazos y se colocaba de horcajadas sobre el mercader, sin ninguna pena por mostrar su cuerpo desnudo. Su compañero la jaló del brazo y presurosos regresaron al hotel.

**.O.o.o.**

En la seguridad de la habitación, escribieron sus informes. Los datos que Sakura obtuvo con simple observación resultaron muy útiles; sin embargo, no releyó nada de lo que había escrito. Ya era suficiente con tener imágenes tan fuertes rondando por su cabeza como para tener que revisar si lo había escrito bien.

Cuando Sakura guardó su pergamino, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le esperaría el día siguiente. Sabía que pensar estaba prohibido, pero dejó que su mente divagara sobre su porvenir.

Cierto que no había visto ningún niño de su edad en las fiestas, pero no llamó la atención de nadie, así que eso significaba que no era inusual. En todo caso, lo que más le preocupaba era el paso de los días: ¿Por cuántos días tendría que soportar el sexo de otras personas en todas partes?

Se mordió los labios, preocupada. La mayor parte del tiempo sentía asco y unas ganas tremendas de noquear a todos con un golpe, pero no podía negar que algunas parejas y algunas imágenes, le atrajeron y peor… hicieron que se humedeciera.

El ruido de unos pasos torpes afuera de la habitación, los hizo ponerse en guardia. Con prisa escondieron sus pergaminos y se prepararon para recibir a los intrusos. Sakura se acercó a la puerta, justo cuando se abrió de improviso y tres mujeres, con muy mal aspecto, se metieron a la habitación.

La primera, que tenía una maraña de cabello sucio, la apartó de un empujón, pues al tratarse de un niño, poco les interesaba. Las tres fueron directo al hombre.

Sakura se quedó pegada a la pared, observando.

Reconocía que todo el ambiente en que estaban incitaba al sexo: las luces bajas, las sombras, los gemidos, cuerpos desnudos, poses sexuales, licor, caricias... Así que si ella se excitaba, era de suponer que lo mismo ocurriría con su compañero. Sobre todo, si tres mujeres con frondosos senos y labios rojos se lanzaban sobre él, al mismo tiempo.

Conforme las mujeres dejaban relucir sus intenciones, Sakura empezó a tener miedo.

La mano que se perdía entre la ropa, la cabeza escondida en el cuello, los intentos por bajar el pantalón, el perfume barato, los jadeos, las palabras soeces, las palabras dulces, las prendas en el suelo, el olor a sexo…

Él tendría sexo con esas mujeres y ella observaría: tendría que mirarlos. ¡Por todos los cielos! No podría soportarlo. No quería vivir eso. ¡No!

Se pegó todo lo que pudo contra la pared, como si esperara fundirse con ella, cuando las mujeres empujaron a su compañero hasta la cama y le arrebataron la parte superior de la ropa. Contrajo todo su rostro, apretando los ojos y la mandíbula con muchísima fuerza, cuando él logró ponerse de pie y situarse sobre una de las mujeres, mientras las otras dos lo acariciaban sin piedad.

Por eso no reaccionó cuando él le pidió que preparara el té.

Abrió los ojos temerosa, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado pegada a la pared, y se encontró con su compañero y las tres mujeres, vestidas. Una estaba en la cama, las otras dos en el suelo, y el hombre de pie en el centro. Las había rechazado y su tono no aceptaba las réplicas de nadie.

Entonces, Sakura lo reconoció: era Neji Hyuga el hombre que se hacía pasar por un tal Hitoshi Taira.

Sirvió el té, como lo haría un niño descuidado pero acostumbrado a atender a su señor y se sentó al lado de ¡Neji!, en frente de las tres mujeres. Trataba de concentrarse en ellas, pero sus ojos volvían una y otra vez al rostro –perfectamente conocido y reconocible- de su compañero.

Estaba tan preocupada por lo que podría pasar que su bloqueo mental para no reconocerlo falló. Perdió el control de sus emociones y descubrió la identidad de su compañero. Lo peor era que empezó a pensar en él… a pensar muchísimo.

Era el mismo Neji Hyuga que le había implorado que salvara la vida de su prima Hanabi Hyuga, hacía unos días, cuando esta fue atacada a muerte, pero salvada a tiempo por su primo. El mismo Neji Hyuga que había pasado la noche en vela con ella, cuidando de la joven. El mismo hombre que daría su vida por sus primas y solo prestaba atención a Tenten, con la que llevaba algún tiempo comprometido. Era Neji Hyuga, Ninja de la Hoja.

Sakura resopló malhumorada. Descubrir la identidad de su compañero era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en toda su vida.

Casi no participó en la calmada conversación que se desarrolló entre Neji y las tres prostitutas, y se recriminó a sí misma la falta de atención: ya entendía por qué no debía conocer la verdadera identidad de su compañero. Ahora todo sería peor: todo lo malo que ocurriera, sería mil veces peor. Porque todas las cosas malas que ocurrieran tendrían el rostro de Neji Hyuga.

Cuando se percató, las mujeres la miraban fijamente y parecía que hablaban de ella, o más bien, de él. Preguntaron si era el hermano menor del venerable señor Taira.

—**Él es mi amo**—respondió, con un tono contestón, como le había escuchado a Konohamaru.

El semblante de las mujeres cambió. Sus labios se apretaron y bajaron las cabezas. Entendieron porque habían sido rechazadas: el amable hombre prefería a los niños. Después de eso, la conversación no existió, agradecieron escuetamente y salieron en silencio.

—**Iré a descansar**—murmuró Sakura. Maldito Hyuga, fue lo último que pensó al irse a dormir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Espero les haya resultado entretenido y **me puedan dar sus opiniones.**

Mencionaron en los comentarios el Jutsu de Transformación, pues decidí descartarlo porque se trata de un jutsu de Rango E, el más bajo. Me pareció muy sencillo. Mi primera idea era solo el jutsu de bloqueo de reconocimiento facial, pero me acordé de Danzo. Aún no he pensado si Danzo realmente irrumpió en el Barrio Uchiha y se robó cosas importantes, lo cual me parece algo que él haría, pero en todo caso, hay que recordar el ojo de Shisui y los otros Sharingan que posee, así que por ahí va el asunto del Genjutsu. Para hacerlo un poco más creíble, agregué que se trata de un Jutsu de Colaboración.

¿Qué más les puedo decir? No veremos mucho a Danzo, pero él está detrás de todo. La mención de Hanabi es importante a futuro... y será genial saber qué opinan de este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron, guardaron en favorito y le dieron alerta. Son geniales :)

¡Nos vemos muy pronto!


	3. Capítulo III

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Es cuestión de fingir**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaban sentados en el suelo sobre mullidas alfombras y rodeados de muchos cojines. Diversas personalidades se pavoneaban en la fiesta, pero ellos solo le prestaban atención al hombre que tenían al frente. Por fin, habían encontrado a Taro y ya entendían porqué era peligroso.

Era un cerdo.

Rondaba los cuarenta, pero aún conservaba una potente juventud. Le gustaba reír y solía enseñar unos filosos dientes cuando su boca se torcía en una mueca divertida. Tenía el cabello bien recogido y usaba un fino bigote que en cualquier otra persona se vería mal, pero en su rostro triangular daba la impresión de que no sería lo mismo sin él. Tenía ademanes elegantes y sus ojos avispados no perdían detalle de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Atraía las miradas, quizá por su risa estridente, por su ropa estrambótica o por una autoridad poco usual. Sus seguidores lo alababan constantemente con una mezcla de sumisión y éxtasis, como si la sola presencia de ese hombre mejorara el estado de ánimo de todos los presentes o implicara la firma de una sentencia a muerte.

En todo caso, a Sakura le producía pavor. La forma en que exprimía el seno de la mujer que estaba acostada entre ellos; que permitiera que hombre y una mujer se besaran en su regazo; la mirada lasciva que dirigía a las bailarinas y el movimiento de sus labios delgados cuando hablaba con el señor Hitoshi Taira sobre el éxito de su plan de convertir a las prostitutas en adictas al _crack _y así pagarles con la barata droga…

Sakura deseaba nunca volver a toparse con un hombre como él. Hasta llegó a preguntarse si Tsunade se habría vuelto loca al pensar que ella, ahora un simple niño, podría enfrentarse a un ser tan perverso.

En ningún momento, Sakura soltó la manga del traje de su compañero y se esforzaba por no prestarle atención al señor Taro: escucharlo hablar le hacía sentir mucho asco hacia ella misma: porque el simple hecho de estar ahí, de que todas esas personas estuvieran ahí -incluida ella-, convertía a Taro en un hombre más exitoso.

Lo cierto era que en su temor, había decidido dejar que Neji se encargara de Taro. Sabía que Tsunade entendería.

Era difícil creer que hubieran conseguido acercársele tanto en poco tiempo y parecía que fue Taro quien quiso acercarse a ellos.

En realidad, ella y Neji planearon cada movimiento hasta llegar a sentarse frente a un banquete de sushi, servido en el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, acompañados por el señor Taro. Por supuesto, en los planes de Sakura no había ninguna mesa-mujer que dejara que le exprimieran un seno. Salvo esas _nimiedades_, el plan dio resultado.

Asistieron a ciertas fiestas, se reunieron con ciertos señores, entregaron ciertas sumas de dinero y así se ganaron su lugar en la fiesta privada del señor Taro.

Una vez en esta, el señor Hitoshi Taira demostró su amplio conocimiento en diversas materias hasta que logró atraer la atención de Taro con algunos comentarios, soltados a propósito, sobre la medicina de los ninjas, un tema que apasionaba al mafioso.

Se decía que Taro una vez estuvo gravemente herido y un ninja médico se rehúso a atenderlo, alegando que sus servicios eran exclusivos para ninjas. Desde eso, Taro despertó un gran odio hacia todo lo que tenía que ver con los ninjas… salvo su ninjutsu médico: el ninjutsu médico debía estar al servicio del pueblo y no para los privilegiados que tenían una red de chakra.

El señor Hitoshi Taira opinaba lo mismo.

Un par de comentarios después, el señor Taro los invitó a tomar asiento en lo que él consideraba el mejor lugar del salón… y sí que lo era: podían observar todo la sala, gracias a la elevación y a espejos bien posicionados.

La vista no era agradable para Sakura y más de una vez quiso enterrar su cabeza en la manga del traje de su compañero, pero como su papel era comportarse como un niño, se dedicó a prestar atención y obtener la información que necesitaba… y sí que estaba obteniendo información. Reconocía las insignias de importantes familias, veía las transacciones de dinero, las conexiones, los saludos, las claves…

Ya sabía quiénes estaban borrachos y quiénes solo fingían, también los que estaban ahí por primera vez así como los que eran asiduos, quiénes eran los guardaespaldas y quiénes los estafados, quiénes esclavos y quiénes amos.

De vez en cuando, simulaba admirar con gran interés a alguna persona u objeto por algunos minutos hasta que encontraba algo más interesante y cambiaba de posición constantemente, pero tratando de que no se notara: como lo haría un niño que se aburre pero teme ser regañado por su comportamiento.

Neji bajo ninguna circunstancia permitió que la alejaran ni que otra persona se le acercara tanto como ella. Lo cual Sakura agradeció infinitamente, ya tenía suficiente con ver hombres y mujeres desnudos revoloteando alrededor del señor Taro como para tener que aguantar a una mujer o hombre o lo que sea encima de su compañero de misión.

Varias veces se dejó sorprender por la habilidad de su compañero para manejar la charla. Su concentración iba y venía, a cada rato, entre lo que hablaban Taro y Hitoshi Taira y lo que acontecía en el salón. Debía morderse la lengua para no intervenir, porque hablaban de política, economía y otras temáticas actuales, que a ella le interesaban.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, el calor y el sexo en la sala se hicieron más sonoros: ya no había nada que valiera la pena descubrir, pues las relaciones se volvieron instintivas y Sakura estaba segura que a nadie le podría interesar el gusto por los globos que tenía un famoso vendedor de armas de Konoha.

Sakura estiró los brazos en un bostezo cansado. Entonces, Neji la acercó a él y con suavidad la acostó en su regazo. Sakura, con la cabeza en las piernas del hombre, se encogió y encontró cómodo el lugar: desde ahí no veía la suciedad que había quedado en el salón semivacío y el sonido de los gemidos quedaban amortiguados por la ropa. Al cabo de un rato, las palabras de Neji capturaron toda su atención.

Se acomodó con la boca hacia arriba y observó atenta como se movía la quijada de Neji cuando hablaba. Descubrió que le gustaba mucho lo que decía y cómo lo decía.

—**Parece que no so****lo yo disfruto de oírte hablar, amigo**—dijo Taro. Señaló con la cabeza al niño acostado en el regazo de Neji.

Las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron al verse descubierta por el señor Taro y por el mismo Neji. Avergonzada y aprovechándose del comportamiento caprichoso de un niño, le dio la espalda al señor Taro y se enrolló más en Neji.

La conversación continuó y, para sorpresa de los dos, el señor Taro les pidió verse de nuevo la noche siguiente.

**.o.O.o.**

Dos enviados de Konoha se reunieron con Hitoshi Taira, en la habitación del hotel, con el objetivo de llevar los informes a Tsunade.

Sakura prestó atención a las palabras claves que intercambiaron, pero no los miró. Sabía que al igual que ella y Neji, iban disfrazados, pero no quería cometer la imprudencia de identificarlos. Por eso se esforzó en verles los pies… y ese fue su error. Reconoció los dedos de Kakashi.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldita manía de ver el suelo y de recordar el pie egipcio de su maestro! Estaba tan ocupada enumerando todas las veces que había logrado detener una patada de Kakashi que cuando Neji rompió el protocolo se sorprendió muchísimo.

**—Tenemos suficiente información**—dijo de pronto, Neji—.** No podremos obtener más. Si permanecemos más tiempo aquí, será Taro quien obtenga información de nosotros.**

Una sacudida de miedo azotó a Sakura al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Ella ya había tenido algunos pensamientos de esa índole pero no se atrevía a concretarlos. Entre más cerca de Taro estuvieran, mayor sería el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

La intención de Neji era que Konoha tomara las medidas pertinentes en caso de que fueran descubiertos pronto. Estaban en un punto en el que no podrían ser rescatados, pero al menos, Konoha podría prepararse si los perdían.

Sakura suspiró.

—**No es normal que se reúna dos veces con la misma persona. Tenemos su atención. Ahora mismo, nos debe estar investigando—**agregó ella.

Kakashi asintió.

—**Se lo haré saber a la Hokage.**

Sakura se preguntó si alguien indagaría qué pasó con ella si llegaba a morir en esa misión, si alguien descubriría que murió con el disfraz de un niño para cumplir con su deber ninja, o si simplemente su nombre sería anotado en un libro de defunciones como una baja cualquiera en una misión cualquiera.

En todo caso, si fallaban: sería una misión cualquiera fallida.

Comieron en silencio hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y los hizo ponerse en guardia. Sakura abrió, se trataba de un enviado de Taro. El invitado observó con atención a los presentes y al parecer quedó complacido de encontrarlos reunidos con otras personas. Le recordó al señor Hitoshi Taira que el señor Taro los esperaba.

**.o.o.O.**

El señor Hitoshi Taira se presentó puntual acompañado de su niño.

Sakura estaba un tanto meditabunda, preguntándose si Taro ya los había descubierto y los guiaba hacia una trampa, una tumba. Les pidieron que esperaran en una sala. Sakura se aferró a la manga de su compañero cuando se cerró la pesada puerta tras ellos.

En la habitación solo había una confortable y gran silla, situada en el centro. A los pies de la silla, había dos cojines donde, Sakura supuso con éxito, iban las rodillas.

Observó intrigada la silla sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba.

De detrás de la silla, salieron dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, cubiertos con una única prenda: un antifaz. Con unas exageradas referencias, la pareja le indicó a Neji que tomara asiento.

Sakura lo siguió, pero el hombre del antifaz se lo impidió. La agarró de los brazos y bailó con ella por toda la sala, al ritmo de su propia voz. Quiso zafarse, pero él hombre la giraba muy de prisa. De reojo, vio como la mujer trataba de desvestir a Neji que ya estaba sentado en la silla.

Cuando Neji se puso de pie, molesto, y empujó a la mujer, el hombre que bailaba con ella, la tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra el piso, mientras le doblaba ambos brazos hacia atrás: Sakura gimió de dolor, asustada porque no pudo reaccionar.

La mujer del antifaz chilló que eran un regalo de Taro y que sería una afrenta rechazarlos.

Neji observó a Sakura, en el piso, y decidió sentarse, rendido.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó seductora. Sakura notó a Neji un tanto desesperado, mientras la mujer desacomodaba la ropa y metía su cabeza en la entrepierna del hombre. Sakura cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirar el rostro de su compañero y forcejeó un poco para quitarse al hombre del antifaz de encima.

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, su intención era situarse detrás de la silla y esperar… y taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, el hombre del antifaz le bajó los pantalones de un solo.

Ella se sobresaltó y logró empujarlo, antes de que la tomara de improviso de nuevo. Sin embargo, se enredó con la ropa y cayó al suelo. Trató de subirse los pantalones, pero el hombre fue más rápido: los jaló con fuerza y los mandó a volar lejos.

Sakura hiperventiló asustada, pateó en el pecho al hombre con lo que logró desestabilizarlo y fue por sus pantalones. Sabía que en su misión podían ocurrir muchas cosas, pero no pensaba rendirse. No dejaría que un simple prostituto la tocara en frente de su compañero. No se expondría a ser descubierta por un idiota que no tenía nada que ver con los peces gordos que necesitaban atrapar. No podría en riesgo su misión ni su integridad...

Mientras se subía los pantalones y se preparaba mentalmente para asfixiar al hombre del antifaz si trataba de tocarla, vio de reojo que Neji la observaba con una evidente mueca de sorpresa… como si hubiera descubierto que a ella no le guindaba ningún miembro.

Entonces, recordó que cerca de Neji siempre estaba protegida. Si estaba cerca de él, nadie la tocaría y eso era lo que más quería en este momento: que ningunas manos sucias la tocaran.

Sin embargo, los planes del hombre del antifaz eran otros. Volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, riéndose y diciendo que era un niño muy escurridizo. Sakura forcejeó y cayeron al suelo. Volvió a apartarlo con una certera patada en el pecho y gateó con prisa hacia la silla.

Agarró del tobillo a la mujer que le practicaba una felación a su compañero y la apartó, tirándola hacia atrás.

Entonces, ella se metió en el espacio entre las piernas de Neji.

Tanto Neji como Sakura, observaron con atención a la pareja, que se reían sonoramente.

—**Tú no sabes hacerlo como yo, niño**—susurró la mujer—. **Además, la polla de tu señor está muy buena y no te la daré**.

La mujer gateó sensualmente hasta volver a situar su cabeza y su boca en el pene de Neji. Sakura palideció pues todo estaba ocurriendo a tres centímetros de su cabeza. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar por mucho tiempo la situación, ya que el hombre desnudo la jaló de una pierna para atraerla hacia él. Ella se agarró con fuerza de la pierna de Neji y lo pateó para quitarse las sucias manos de su tobillo.

Sabía que el hombre no la dejaría en paz, así que su única oportunidad era la mujer. Se concentró en ella y la volvió a empujar lejos de Neji, dispuesta a hacer un berrinche si seguía acercándosele al que era su amo.

La mujer se irguió de rodillas y miró amenazadora al niño que le obstaculizaba el trabajo.

**—Este mocoso no me deja trabajar**—gruñó la mujer, molesta.

Antes de que la mujer volviera a meter su cabeza en la entrepierna de Neji y el hombre tratara de hacerse con los pantalones del niño, Sakura se adelantó y con muchísima rapidez fue ella la que lamió el miembro y se apartó aún más rápido sorprendida por su atrevimiento. Neji suspiró… y ese suspiro cambió la situación.

La mujer que notó al instante lo bien recibido que fue la lengua del chiquillo, retó al niño con la mirada. Sakura miró asustada como la mujer abría mucho la boca hasta introducir todo el miembro en la cavidad, succionó y apretó, y unos instantes después se separó para darle la oportunidad al niño de mejorar eso.

El corazón de Sakura latía asustado. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Ya estaba cansada de ver penes y tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo… sobre todo, porque el pene que tenía al frente le atraía, como si nunca hubiera visto uno.

No podía creer que lo hubiera tocado con su lengua, sin permiso del _dueño _y que le hubiera gustado tanto. La piel tan suave, que cubría tanta potencia, siendo acariciada por su lengua, le excitaba muchísimo y no quería detenerse: quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo contenerse y los abrió. Vio el pene, erguido, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y no pudo dejar de pensar en la persona a la que pertenecía… era Neji, era Neji Hyuga… No era solo la piel de un cuerpo, como se decía para superar las escenas que había visto… era la piel del cuerpo de Neji Hyuga lo que ella estaba lamiendo juguetonamente.

Sin embargo, las acciones infantiles de Sakura solo molestaron a la mujer del antifaz. Sakura tragó grueso cuando la mujer la tomó de la nuca y le empujó la cabeza contra el cuerpo de su compañero. Se quedó muy quieta, con la mejilla pegada totalmente a la pelvis.

Pestañeó asustada y sus pestañas acariciaron la suave piel del miembro. Sakura pensó que se desmayaría. Sacó un poco su lengua, apenas la punta, y lamió suavemente lo que estaba a su alcance. Esta vez apretó los ojos con fuerza. Estaba a punto de llorar.

La mujer la volvió a agarrar de la nuca y la apartó con fuerza. Sakura logró aferrarse del muslo de Neji. Cuando la mujer del antifaz trató de volver a introducirse el pene en la boca, se encontró con un obstáculo.

Las manos de Neji cubrieron todo el miembro. La mujer suspiró rendida, dio campo para que Sakura se situara en el espacio.

Sakura se movió lentamente, temblando, apoyó sus rodillas en los cojines y quedó a cinco centímetros de las manos de Neji que seguían cubriéndose. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su boca sedienta… pero sus ojos apenas aguantaban las lágrimas.

No podía explicar el miedo y la excitación que sentía. Miedo por experimentar algo totalmente nuevo con la persona más indebida. Excitación porque quería más, porque quería hacerlo… sin importar…

¡No!

Sakura sabía que todo importaba. Importaba quién era ella y quién era él, importaba que se trataba de una misión y que deberían verse las caras algún día… sin saber lo que había pasado entre ellos. Al menos, sin que él supiera ella, Sakura Haruno, fue la persona que lamió su pene.

Pero ella sí lo sabría y ¡eso lo cambiaría todo!

La mujer del antifaz notó el miedo de Sakura, así que se situó detrás de ella y le cogió las manos. Los tres pares de manos se enredaron hasta lograr que Neji dejara el miembro libre, entonces la mujer guió las manos de Sakura en las caricias.

Por fortuna para Sakura, el hombre del antifaz, aburrido, tomó a la mujer y empezó a besarla, por lo que al cabo de dos segundos, los dos rodaron por el suelo. Sakura detuvo todo movimiento.

Las rodillas de Neji la rodeaban y podía sentir su tensión. No se atrevía a alzar la vista, pero tampoco podría soportar por más tiempo tener la virilidad de su compañero a un centímetro de su lengua.

Su vista se nublaba. Quería hacerlo. Poco a poco su cabeza se acercaba. De verdad, necesitaba hacerlo. Solo un poco más.

Entonces, recordó que Neji estaba comprometido.

Sus manos cayeron y apoyó su cabeza en el muslo de él, dolida, asustada, culpable.

Trató de tranquilizarse… pero estaba tan excitada y todo estaba mal. Ella estaba mal, ella era sucia, ella era una persona mala y terrible...

Una lágrima se escapó cuando la mano de él la acarició suavemente en la mejilla… podía sentir un levísimo temblor en sus dedos, un miedo terrible a acercársele, a tocarla… pero a pesar de su miedo, él la acarició, y eso los tranquilizó.

Así permanecieron, hasta que Taro apareció. Ella se apartó, sin mirar a nadie, y Neji se puso de pie, acomodando su ropa. Taro miró interesado como sus esclavos se divertían en el suelo, mientras que Hitoshi Taira había preferido al niño, hizo algunas bromas al respecto y prometió que la próxima vez que le hiciera un regalo tendría en cuenta los gustos del señor Hitoshi Taira.

Neji se inclinó para ayudar al niño a ponerse en pie y caminó sin soltarla de la mano hasta la azotea del edificio, donde se desarrollaba una sexualizada fiesta.

La belleza del cielo nocturno era imposible de apreciar, pues los placeres del lugar habían crecido en lujo y resultaba verdaderamente aterrador que el señor Taro estuviera sentado en una pila de cuerpos desnudos que apenas podían moverse para acariciarse entre ellos.

Sakura estaba cabizbaja, pero la necesidad de cumplir con su misión se sobrepuso a sus propios sentimientos. Se pegó a la espalda de Neji y se dedicó a observar a las otras personas: la lista de invitados se había reducido en gran manera y solo quedaban aquellas personas importantes. Reconoció comerciantes, políticos, celebridades y vecinos cualquiera.

Como la vez anterior, la conversación entre Hitoshi Taira y Taro se desarrolló con gran fluidez. Sakura escuchó atenta cómo Taro daba detalles de sus negocios. Admiró la sagacidad de Neji para hacer preguntas, ser cortés, indagar y no delatarse. Era tanta la información sobre sus negocios y sus subordinados que Sakura empezaba a temer; sobre todo, cuando el señor Taro soltó una increíble propuesta y Neji se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer su copa de vino.

El señor Taro soltó unas sonoras carcajadas cuando el líquido oscuro manchó la cara alfombra. Sakura apretó la ropa de Neji y lo jaló hacia ella, realmente, asustada. Era imposible que Taro confiara en Hitoshi Taira hasta el punto de...

—**¿Quiere que sea su socio?** —inquirió el señor Hitoshi Taira, con la duda, la sorpresa, la admiración, el deseo palpitantes en su voz.

Taro se levantó de su obsceno asiento y le tendió la mano a Neji. Los presentes miraron la escena con gran interés y cuando Neji se levantó para estrecharla, hubo murmullos de emoción.

En cuanto se separaron, Taro caminó hacia su despacho seguido de Neji. Los presentes les abrían espacio mientras inclinaban las cabezas. Sakura trató de seguirlos pero una guardia la tomó del brazo y lo impidió.

Sin importarle nada, chilló y llamó a todas voces a su señor. Los dos hombres se detuvieron y Taro disculpó la impulsividad de sus guardias y permitió que el niño los acompañara a la reunión.

Mientras Neji se concentraba en Taro, ella no perdió detalle del lugar: su ubicación, sus entradas, las personas que la custodiaban.

El despacho era muy sobrio. Dos cómodos sillones, un escritorio con una gran silla, una piel de jabalí a modo de alfombra y un librero. Tomaron asiento en los sillones, y algunos guardias los rodearon.

Taro dijo que podía ver en Hitoshi Taira lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, Neji guardó silencio y su expresión se volvió muy ceñuda. Sakura se asustó porque notó que algunos guardias empezaban a ponerse nerviosos y los miraban amenazantes.

Sakura debió morderse la parte interior del labio para controlar su sorpresa cuando Taro empezó a ofrecer beneficios y prometer riquezas. En dos minutos, Taro cavó su tumba: habló de exenciones fiscales, de permisos, de lavado de dinero, de evasión y de sus contactos en el gobierno del País del Rayo.

—**E****s un honor para mí**—habló Neji, cuando Taro le ofreció un jugoso porcentaje de las ganancias—**. Sin embargo, necesito... Una coartada. Tengo esposa y su padre desconfía de mí...** —Señaló con la cabeza al niño que lo acompañaba.

—**Eso no es problema**—exclamó Taro, mientras aplaudía. De repente se puso serio y sus ojos negros se fijaron en Sakura, que estaba sentada en el suelo—. **Yo prefiero no tener lazos afectivos con las personas. Es en este único aspecto que me gusta parecerme a los ninjas. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?** —le preguntó a Sakura, que miró a Neji antes de responder que sí—. **Los ninjas no pueden demostrar sus emociones. Los ninjas no aman. ¿Qué opinas de eso, pequeño?**

—**N****o se pueden ignorar los sentimientos**—respondió Sakura.

—**Los ninjas se**** entrenan para eliminar sus sentimientos. Un verdadero ninja no ama y no siente**—explicó Taro, volviendo a su sillón.

—**Todas las personas son** **capaces de recuperar sus sentimientos o de volver a sentir**—respondió Sakura, con audacia: como un niño que no está dispuesto a perder aunque no entienda las reglas del juego.

—**Ya veo porque te gusta**—le dijo Taro a Hitoshi Taira con una gran sonrisa complacida—. **Has hecho bien al tomar a un niño, lo has dominado con tu superioridad y verás que él nunca querrá irse de tu lado, porque no tiene ni idea de lo qué es la libertad. Eso de la libertad es una basura. En este mundo, nadie es libre y yo me aprovecho de los esclavos.**

Sakura agarró la pierna de Neji y se escondió tras él. No podía soportar a Taro por más tiempo: le enfermaba cada una de sus palabras y todavía tenía demasiado presente lo que había vivido para estar bien emocionalmente. Sabía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Los dos hombres rieron. El sonido de la risa de Neji se clavó en el corazón de Sakura, como dardos dolorosos.

—**Siempre he hecho lo que quiero hacer y no puedo imaginarme tener que casarme con una mujer por cumplir con las reglas de la sociedad cuando en realidad amo a otra persona, aunque sea un niño**—continuó Taro, se agachó un poco para acercar su rostro al del niño y le preguntó—. **¿Tú qué opinas de la doble vida de tu señor?**

—**A mí no me gusta la esposa del señor, siempre me grita**—respondió Sakura, haciendo un leve mohín.

—**¿Crees que tu señor está enamorado de su esposa?**

Sakura volteó el rostro y se alzó de hombros. Como los dos hombres volvieron a reír, bostezó con mucha fuerza para demostrar su enfado. Neji se movió un poco para que ella se acostara en el sillón; el chiquillo se acomodó, con la cabeza en el regazo de Hitoshi Taira, y fingió que dormía.

—**No le has dicho**—dijo en voz baja Taro, cuidando de no despertar al niño—. **No le has dicho que lo amas.**

El semblante de Neji se oscureció.

—**No puedo arriesgar todo lo que tengo por los sentimientos de un niño.**

**—****Es un niño inteligente. **

**—****Pero ¿cómo saber lo que realmente siente… o si mañana seguirá sintiendo lo mismo?**

—**Al menos sabes lo que tú sientes.**

Neji asintió.

—**Los sentimientos son los que quitan la libertad, los que te convierten en esclavo.** **Yo soy un hombre libre, no siento nada por ningún ser humano… Mi consejo normalmente sería que uses a ese niño, que te sirvas de él, como te sirves de todas tus pertenencias y que no pierdas el tiempo amándolo. Pero hoy hay algo en mi pecho que no puedo comprender. Te veo con ese niño y realmente quiero que seas feliz. **

Neji tan solo bajó la cabeza, respetuoso y agradecido.

La conversación volvió a los negocios e inconscientemente, Neji llevó la mano a la cabeza de Sakura y la acarició.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza y quiso darle un manotazo a Neji para apartarlo, pues la estaba desconcentrando. Los dedos jugueteando con su cabello tan corto ya resultaba demasiado placentero, como para que a eso le agregara algunas caricias a su oreja y cuello.

Ella necesitaba escuchar lo que Taro decía justo en ese momento y maldecía que Neji la acariciara distraídamente. Maldecía aún más que le gustara. Maldecía aún más las tremendas ganas que tenía de llorar porque era doloroso saber que era falso y sucio. Sucio por encima de todo.

—**Disculpe mi pregunta… ¿cuál negocio específico me será asignado? Quisiera iniciar lo más pronto posible**—preguntó Neji, sin apartar la mano de la mejilla del niño.

Los filosos dientes se asomaron a través de la mueca torcida de la sonrisa de Taro.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)

Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron review. Sus opiniones son muy importantes y realmente aprecio que se tomen el tiempo para comentar. Son geniales. Sobre algunas preguntas que hicieron, ya sabrán próximamente :)

Espero estén muy bien y me puedan regalar su opinión

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Es cuestión de fingir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Tengo muchas personas que trabajan para mí… y ninguno merece ser destituido. Lo tuyo será un negocio nuevo. Este es un mundo peligroso y no solo yo necesito protección**—Con su mano señaló a los guardias—. **Así que venderemos esa protección. Es un negocio a mediano plazo, pues primero debemos poseer guardias de confianza.**

**—¿Tráfico de personas?** —inquirió Neji.

—**No, no, amigo, estás pensando mal. Dije poseer. Poseer guardias: personas que estén completamente subyugadas a mi control y para eso debemos crearlas.**

**—¿Manipulación genética?**

**—Un poco sí… pero eso será en etapas posteriores. No te preocupes por eso. Tengo al mejor investigador en genética de esta región, un excéntrico exiliado de su propia aldea y de todas las organizaciones a las que ha pertenecido. Tu trabajo será darle el material que necesita**—Taro se fijó en el niño que dormía, lamió sus labios lascivo—. **Creo que ese científico comparte tu mismo gusto.** **Yo prefiero a las mujeres, por su habilidad para crear una vida. Son diosas creadoras ¡Y yo quiero ese poder!**

La mirada de Taro se tornó oscura.

Neji dejó de acariciar a Sakura, tenso.

—**Mis hijos serán nuestro ejército. Crearemos una generación completa de jóvenes fuertes y con su ayuda tomaremos el control de todo: mis hijos serán la protección que poseeremos, que construiremos, que venderemos. Por supuesto… mis hijos necesitan grandes madres. Y aquí es donde quiero que intervengas. **

Hitoshi Taira inclinó su cabeza, en una postura de absoluto respeto y sumisión.

**—Quiero que me traigas a La Sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios, su nombre es Shion. **

—**Entendido.**

**—También quiero a Hanabi Hyuga. Tráemela y mi sueño se hará realidad.**

La mano de Neji en la mejilla de Sakura se volvió de piedra: fría y dura. Ahora Sakura comprendía las razones del ataque que dejó a Hanabi Hyuga en cama por varios días.

—**Además de eso… tienes 3 años para conseguir el control del Consejo de Clanes de la Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas. Usaremos todas sus instalaciones para entrenar a nuestro ejército… ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado. Preocúpate por traerme las mujeres que te dije lo más pronto posible. Con la Aldea de Konoha ya he iniciado negociaciones y estarás en contacto con el hombre que está haciendo el trabajo. Pero sin esas dos mujeres no puedo cumplir mi sueño: no puedo tener los hijos que deseo.**

El señor Hitoshi Taira asintió. Debió mover el cuerpo del niño a un lado para poder levantarse y estrechar manos con el señor Taro. Sakura se sentó somnolienta en el sillón. Por dentro temblaba.

—**Ven… quiero enseñarte lo que tengo preparado. No será nada ostentoso. Al contrario, tus gustos refinados podrán considerarlo tosco… pero es perfecto para lo que necesito. No son cualquier mujer, después de todo**—dijo Taro, visiblemente emocionado, llevando del brazo a Neji hacia la estantería de libros.

Una de sus subordinadas apretó un botón oculto, y la estantería se movió dejando a la vista una pequeña sala gris.

Sakura tuvo un mareo.

Neji se quedó paralizado.

Una sala completamente gris, en el centro: una mesa de metal con correas y pernera. Nada más.

**—La cuna del futuro**—exclamó Taro—. **¡Mis hijos serán concebidos aquí!**

Sakura escondió el rostro entre sus piernas, dio tres respiraciones largas y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a los guardias y buscar una manera de salir. Era imposible que Neji resistiera la situación, probablemente, estallaría. Además, ya no necesitaban más: la habitante de una aldea amiga estaba en peligro, sin contar a la kunoishi de Konoha: Hanabi Hyuga.

Si asesinaban a Taro en ese preciso instante, habrían cumplido con éxito su misión. Pero podía haber más personas implicadas: de hecho: ¡las había!

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? Ella tenía sentimientos y sus años como ninja, como compañera de Naruto, como discípula de Kakashi y de Tsunade le habían enseñado que los sentimientos eran los que debían guiar el actuar de todo shinobi: proteger a quienes amaban. Y ese deseo de proteger a quienes amaba debía sobreponerse al miedo que sentía, a su propia debilidad, a sus deseos de llorar…

—**Solo hay espacio para una**—dijo de pronto Hitoshi Taira. Sakura levantó el rostro, asustada hacia los dos hombres. ¿Qué debía hacer? Hiciera lo que hiciera, Taro debía pagar.

**—Observador, pero, ya ves… soy un romántico**—se burló el mafioso.

Hitoshi Taira hizo una reverencia y esperó el permiso de Taro para retirarse. Se acercó al sillón donde estaba Sakura y tendió sus brazos hacia ella.

Sakura miró los brazos, asustada. No entendía qué pretendía el hombre, elevó los ojos hacia el rostro y vio que no había nada en los ojos de Neji: estaban vacíos. Sakura bajó el rostro avergonzado y permitió que él la alzara y la acomodara entre sus brazos, de tal forma, que al apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Neji pudo observar el lugar donde estaba el dispositivo que permitía la entrada a la sala gris.

**.O.o.O.**

En la habitación del hotel, los esperaba una prostituta, enviada de Konoha. En silencio, redactaron sus informes y los entregaron. Cuando la mujer se dirigió a la puerta, Sakura la acompañó y no volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Vagó por la ciudad, deseosa de encontrar algo que la pudiera distraer. Sabía bien que no fallarían la misión: Konoha ya estaba al tanto y ninguna mujer de su aldea correría el riesgo de ser un simple vientre para Taro. Hanabi estaba segura. Lo sabía.

Pero no podía sacarse la turbación de su pecho. Sabía que se estaba aferrando a la figura en peligro de Hanabi para explicar su miedo, sin atreverse a llamar el sentimiento que la embargaba con su verdadero nombre.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pegó toda la espalda en la fría pared. La culpa la carcomía por dentro, porque en las últimas tres horas no había dejado de pensar en el pene de Neji.

Ya no volvió a la habitación del hotel y durante tres días solo vio a Neji cuando la misión lo exigía.

**.o.O.o.**

En tres días, Hitoshi Taira concretó los planes que permitirían llevar hasta la Sala Gris a Hanabi Hyuga, kunoishi de la Hoja. Plan que tenía una importante falla: Konoha estaba al tanto. Cuando los subordinados de Taro partieron en búsqueda de la joven, Taro estaba exultante.

**—Me has ayudado tanto. Sin ti nada de esto sería posible**—le dijo a su socio, Hitoshi Taira—. **Déjame compensar toda tu ayuda. He preparado algo para ti**—Se giró hacia el niño—.** ¿Qué opinas, chico? ¿Tu amo se merece un premio?**

**—Por supuesto**—exclamó Sakura.

Taro alzó las cejas hacia Hitoshi Taira, expectante.

—**Sé que nunca te separas de tu niño**—empezó Taro. Sakura inmediatamente tomó la mano de Neji—. **Será por muy poco tiempo, no le pasará nada. Estará con algunas de mis mujeres, mientras se hacen los preparativos de tu premio. No te preocupes, tu niño estará en la celebración.**

Sakura aferró con fuerza la mano de Neji, verdaderamente asustada. No quería separarse ahora que estaban tan cerca de concluir y que solo esperaban el ataque de Konoha para salir de ahí.

Una mujer apareció y tomó del brazo a Sakura. Ella forcejeó para volver al lado de Neji, pero Neji le hizo un ademán de que fuera con la mujer. Sakura se vio obligada a separarse y a quedar confinada en el edificio principal de Taro junto con algunas de sus concubinas.

La llevaron a una sala donde había varias mujeres, que se arreglaban o tan solo charlaban en voz baja.

Sakura tuvo que morder en el brazo a una de las mujeres para evitar que la metieran a una bañera y le quitaran la ropa, pues pretendían mudarla y acicalarla.

Sakura se comportó bastante mal, evitando que se le acercaran o la tocaran. Las mujeres se agachaban pacientes para recoger el desorden que ella hacía, sin reñirla.

Mientras Sakura se movía por la habitación, tratando de evadir a las mujeres que la esperaban con un paño húmedo para, por lo menos, limpiarle la cara, llegó a situarse en frente de un gran espejo y, por un momento, no fue capaz de reconocerse.

No había ninguna mujer en ella. Era un niño. Un niño **sucio**… en ese mundo de adultos.

Además, se dio cuenta que no podía huir. La mirada triste que le lanzaban las mujeres tenía una razón: Taro tenía un plan con ella, Taro la usaría. Después de todo, ella era un esclavo, no importaba quién fuera el amo.

Accedió a cambiar su ropa. Entró detrás de un biombo y se cambió de ropa, por una más lujosa de color morado.

No tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararse. La seguridad en la que había estado los últimos días, al lado de Neji, le hicieron olvidar los peligros de su misión. Buscó concentrase: no podía fallar. Ella estaba preparada para cualquier eventualidad y enfrentaría con valor lo que sea que Taro tuviera planeado.

En el salón, había muchas telas y ropas, con el permiso de las mujeres buscó lo que creyó podría servirle. Sabiamente, eligió prendas que le permitieran sobrevivir.

Después de dar algunas vueltas y de probarse distintas capas que no le dejaron quedarse, una mujer robusta la tomó del brazo y la sentó en un banquito de madera. Poco a poco, las otras mujeres fueron retomando sus deberes.

**—¿Cómo le gusta a ese hombre que te veas?** —le preguntó, en voz baja, mientras le enseñaba la tabla de coloretes.

Sakura bajó la vista, esperó sentir el roce del pincel en su rostro, pero no llegó. La mujer del maquillaje se levantó de pronto y corrió hacia la puerta.

Una mujer joven entró a la sala, apenas cubierta por una sábana. El ojo clínico de Sakura detectó los puños en su rostro y los mordiscos en el cuello. Varias mujeres corrieron hacia ella y la metieron en la tina.

La joven mujer sollozaba que la limpiaran, pero los preparativos se tardaban: pues el agua aún no se calentaba, buscaban ropa limpia y el botiquín médico. Entonces, Sakura tomó la toalla con la que habían tratado de limpiarla, la perfumó y se acercó a la mujer. La talló la espalda con suavidad.

Al verla actuar, una de las mujeres, estalló en llanto y se lamentó a viva voz del destino del niño. Sus compañeras le pidieron que se callara, pero Sakura lo había escuchado y una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

Sakura ayudó, en silencio, a tratar a la mujer. Aplicó alcohol en las heridas, le dio de beber y cortó el hilo con la que le cosieron un golpe en la frente. Cuando se estabilizó la situación, la maquilladora la volvió a llevar hasta el banquito de madera.

—**No llores, pequeño**—le dijo, mirándola fijamente, con la brocha a punto de tocarle las mejillas—. **De nada sirve.**

Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó atender por la mujer. Apretó los puños, frustrada, pues perdió la noción del tiempo. Konoha atacaría en cualquier momento y ella estaba fuera del plan.

Se observó en el espejo: tenía el cabello engominado hacia atrás y algo de rubor en las mejillas. Se asustó, porque era un estilo de maquillaje femenino y temió que notaran el engaño, pero nadie dijo nada.

Siguió a una de las mujeres, hasta la oficina de Taro. Ignorando la orden que le dieron de esperar para ser atendidas, en cuanto vio a Neji corrió hacia él. Al agarrarle el brazo, sintió su pulso acelerado y se preocupó. Neji estaba muy tenso, como si algo estuviera mal.

Alzó los ojos y vio que Taro estaba muy enfadado. Al parecer, estaban discutiendo.

**—¡No puedes irte! No hoy**—chilló Taro, sus ojos se clavaron en el niño—. **Si tienes tantos problemas con tu esposa y con tu suegro… entonces te parecerá bien que tu niño se quede conmigo. ****Me has decepcionado, Hitoshi. Me deshonra que no recibas mi regalo y pienses marcharte**—dijo, con voz fría Taro, mientras extendía el brazo y con violencia jalaba a Sakura hacia él.

—**No, por favor, ¡no!—**gimió Sakura, abrazada a Neji, pero Taro la jaló hacia él—. **No me deje, señor, lléveme con usted. Amaré a su esposa, la amaré…**

Las súplicas de Sakura se acallaron cuando supo que fingir no serviría de nada. Cerró los ojos asustada y trató de controlar el temblor de su mandíbula, pues Taro la tenía atrapada: pegada a su cuerpo. El hombre le puso las manazas en los hombres y la estrechó, metiéndose entre sus ropas, tocándole la piel. Tuvo tanto miedo que pensó que se desmayaría.

—**Si te marchas, tomaré esto como una afrenta… Serás mi enemigo.**

La sucia y áspera mano de Taro subió por el cuello de Sakura y la acarició con brusquedad la quijada, las mejillas y los labios, los mismos lugares que Neji le solía acariciar, después la agarró con fuerza el mentón, lastimándole los labios, y le dobló la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sakura por un poco pierde el conocimiento cuando se topó con el aliento de Taro.

Entonces, Neji inclinó la cabeza, dócil.

Taro sonrió, victorioso, mostrando la hilera de filosos dientes. Relajó la presión sobre Sakura, sin soltarla del todo y dijo que tenía una hora para arreglar su estadía por más tiempo.

Neji extendió el brazo hacia Sakura, pero Taro la jaló y se la llevó con él. Sakura iba tan asustada que ni siquiera intentó zafarse del agarre y se sintió realmente muy aliviada cuando la dejó de nuevo con las mujeres.

**—El señor está enojado con tu señor. Eso es malo. Es malo para él… pero peor para ti**—le dijo una mujer. Este comentario hizo que las otras mujeres le reclamaran por hablar de más—. **¿Qué? Nada puede hacer, es solo un niño—**les contestó.

**—Y crecerá. ¿Y dónde crees que estará? Él no es el hijo que nos arrebataron… él será uno de ellos, mucho más pronto de lo que crees.**

Sakura la ignorarse y se escondió detrás del biombo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Unos minutos después, Taro regresó por ella. Caminó delante de ella y Sakura se percató que según los planos que tenía, la estaba sacando del edificio central. Suspiró aliviada, al menos no estaría en el ojo del huracán cuando Konoha atacara.

Llegaron a una habitación pequeña, amueblada con lo necesario para que resultara agradable. Sakura entró primero y se adentró bastante, mientras simulaba que observaba todo con mucha atención. Taro aprovechó la distracción del niño, para esconder una cámara de vídeo.

—**Esperarás aquí… y si no consigo lo que quiero, no saldrás vivo**—dijo en tono amenazante, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura se pegó a la pared, de reojo examinó la posición de la cámara y prestó atención a la sala. Le interesaba el área que la cámara pudiera cubrir, porque su supervivencia dependía del punto ciego de la cámara. No dudaba que sería el mismo Taro quién los vigilaría.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado rápido y Sakura aún no encontraba por qué estaba en esa sala. Empezó a desesperarse. De repente, sus ojos se posaron en una botella de vino y en las tres copas que había.

Taro dijo que habría una celebración y que ella estaría presente. Una celebración entre tres personas… y ella. ¡Tres hombres! Y ella. ¡Tres!... ¡Y ella!

Se levantó de un salto, desesperada. Necesitaba encontrar una salida. Dio una rápida vuelta, sin que a su cerebro llegara más que imágenes de ella siendo forzada… por tres hombres. La descubrirían, la violarían, la matarían… y su nombre sería una baja cualquiera en una misión cualquiera.

Entonces, de nuevo, sus ojos se clavaron en las copas. En la posición de estas. Dos estaban al revés y un poco retiradas. Solo una estaba cerca de la botella, lista para ser usada.

Un hombre entraría primero. Se giró hacia la cámara, examinó de nuevo la información que había obtenido sobre el punto ciego de la cámara y tomó una decisión. Una difícil decisión.

Mientras se preparaba, se preguntó mentalmente si habría otra forma para salir ilesos de esa situación. Si lo había, deseó que Neji la encontrara.

**.O.O.o.**

Cuando Neji Hyuga entró a la sala, después de agradecer al señor Taro que le ofreciera un regalo, se quedó pasmado, quieto.

El niño, el ninja de Konoha, su compañero de misión, estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, con el pecho totalmente acostado sobre la superficie y sus dos pies, bien plantados en el suelo. El sonido de la puerta que se cerraba lo hizo saltar.

En ese momento, el niño giró el rostro hacia él, sin cambiar de posición, y lo saludó efusivamente, como siempre hacía. Le pidió que se acercara, pero Neji no podía.

Neji ubicó con su técnica sucesoria a los guardias que se habían apostado al otro lado de la puerta, también a Danzo Shimura y a Taro, situados en una sala cercana… y la cámara. La posición en la que estaba su compañero, era el peor ángulo de la cámara.

Era la única posibilidad. ¿Lo era?

No podía acercársele. Sabía que se trataba de un ninja de Konoha, altamente calificado, su desempeño en la misión era increíblemente acertado y su entrenamiento debía ser de primer nivel… pero él no podía hacer eso. No podía.

¿Qué clase de hombre sería? ¿Cómo podría vivir con la culpa? Apretó los ojos, frustrado. Él había escogido ese camino y debía tener la sangre fría, justo en un momento tan delicado.

Estaba tan preocupado cuando Taro se la llevó que pensó lo peor: pensó que la descubrirían, la violarían y la matarían… y ahora él sería el encargado de hacer lo peor.

Su mayor miedo… y él sería el verdugo.

Caminó hacia ella.

Ella.

Descubrir que se trataba de una mujer lo alivió, sí. Agradeció la idea de hacerla pasar por un niño: porque así la protegerían como mujer, además de que le aliviaba saber que fue una mujer quien le practicó sexo oral. Pero no sabía quién era ella, no sabía nada y no podía hacerlo. No así.

A sabiendas de que Taro se impacientaba, caminó hacia la mesa y se detuvo a un paso de distancia, indeciso. Quizá podría encontrar una salida si confiaba en Danzo. Podía ver que el anciano de Konoha había activado un poderoso Sharingan en su ojo cubierto. No sería difícil comunicarse con él y atacar a Taro, detener todo…

Bajó los ojos hacia ella y vio la piel del cuello totalmente erizada, su mirada vagó por el cuerpo de su compañera: sus hombros temblaban levemente y sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, sudaban.

Ella estaba mucho más asustada que él, pero se había preparado. Estaba en él, hacerlo sin dolor y rápido. Estaba en él reconocer el valor de la mujer y tratar de hacerlo lo menos traumático posible. ¿Sería capaz de tocarla sin saber quién era? Además, los grababan y dos hombres observaban, uno de ellos, superior de ambos.

¡No podía hacerlo!

¿Pero había otra salida?

Cortó la distancia entre ellos y la rozó con suavidad. Puso sus manos en la cintura y la cubrió totalmente con su cuerpo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando el calor del cuerpo femenino lo excitó.

Se separó de ella y le bajó el pantalón, un poco apurado y muy nervioso. Sabía que debía hacer tiempo: en cualquier momento Konoha atacaría y eso podría salvarlos. Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en los comandos ninjas, cuando la piel blanca de las nalgas quedó expuesta.

Se movió un poco hacia un lado para que ante la cámara no hubiera duda y se bajó su propio pantalón. Se maldijo al ver la potente erección.

Se volvió a recostar sobre ella y notó que ella había sido muy lista al escoger la ropa, pues los muchos pliegues, no dejaban ver donde estaba su miembro.

Cerró los ojos, acomodó su cuerpo de tal forma que obstaculizara todo lo posible la visibilidad de la cámara, llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la mujer, situándose a unos centímetros de la ingle, sin atreverse a tocarla, para simular que le tocaba el pene, y la otra mano la mantuvo en la cintura para tener apoyo.

Pensó que podría moverse: simular que la embestía. La cámara no sería capaz de grabar si era real o no. Empujó un poco su pelvis hacia ella, golpeándola con suavidad y debió contener un gemido. Era una estupidez pensar que podría simularlo. La espera lo estaba matando.

**—Hazlo**—susurró ella.

—**Perdóname**—le dijo al oído, antes de penetrarla por la vagina.

Ella ahogó un gemido.

Él tembló y temió que sus piernas fallaran. Apretó aún más los ojos y se recostó sobre ella, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo fuerte y la mesa. La embistió, mientras deseaba que terminara pronto. Lo nublaba el placer y sus manos se extendían deseosas de más en las caderas.

Llevo la mano derecha al cuello y al rostro de ella, llenándola de caricias, memorizando su piel suave y la forma del rostro, mientras que con la otra mano se perdía en la línea de la espalda, en el contorno de las nalgas, en la longitud de las piernas…

Sintió la boca húmeda. Hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por ahogar sus gemidos y por controlarse, trataba de alejarse y de dejar de disfrutar, pero el instinto y el placer eran más fuertes. Su atención estaba centrada en la piel de la nuca, expuesta y apetecible, que se movía a su ritmo. Él estaba sediento y deseaba besarla: la besó, sin dejar de embestirla. Cerró sus ojos y la olió, le acarició la oreja con la lengua y hundió su rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello, sin dejar de besarla, de tocarla, de penetrarla.

Con cada beso que le daba se sentía más sucio y más culpable.

La estaba manchando y se ensuciaba a sí mismo. Se sentía mal: sabía que lo que hacía era incorrecto y le enfurecía sentirse excitado, porque todo el placer que sentía, todo el deseo que lo embargaba y todas esas sensaciones que le nublaban el juicio eran corruptas, eran perversas, eran sucias…

Él era un enfermo que debería cargar toda su vida con la culpa de haberla dañado: a ella, que jamás sabría su nombre, que jamás volvería a ver, que jamás podría expresarle cuánto sentía su comportamiento… y cuánto la anhelaba.

Porque la deseaba. Deseaba sentirla más. Deseaba verla a los ojos y hacerle el amor… una y otra vez. Se moría de deseo, su cuerpo le quemaba y necesitaba tocarla toda: sentirla... y, demonios, pero eso haría. Su mano se metió por la ropa interior y le acarició el clítoris, excitado aún más por la humedad y el calor que encontró. Ella jadeó con fuerzas, abrió un poco más las piernas para recibirlo y…él estaba loco de placer.

Siguió besándola, siguió tocándola, siguió penetrándola… mientras se imaginaba que ella también lo tocaba, también lo acariciaba, también lo besaba ¡Necesitaba que lo besara! Así que besó con más fuerza la piel del cuello femenino.

—**Perdóname**—volvió a decir cuando eyaculó. Liberó la tensión y se dejò reposar sobre ella unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para volver a controlar su respiración y conseguir las fuerzas para mirarla de frente. Cerró los ojos y aspiró por última el olor del cuerpo de su compañera de misión.

Al abrir los ojos, lo vio.

La raíz del cabello de la mujer era rosa.

¡No!

Se separó de ella de un salto. Caminó lejos, esforzándose por no mirarla. Acomodó su pantalón con movimientos bruscos y entonces notó lo tenso que estaba, le estresaba insanamente descubrir la identidad de su compañera. ¡No podía ser, simplemente no!

Trató de recomponer el justu que le impediría reconocerla y deseó que su ojo lo hubiese engañado. No podía saber quién era ella… no podía ser que se tratara de la única persona con el cabello de ese color que conocía.

¡No! Ella, no.

Su mano temblaba cuando aceptó la copa de vino que su compañera de misión le ofreció. Sin mirarla y sin ningún pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, se bebió casi todo el contenido de un sorbo. Su paladar que ya había probado el sabor del cuerpo de una mujer se complació con el sabor de la bebida. El dulce trago que bebió le dio el suficiente valor para mirarla y ofrecerle la copa.

Porque ella había sufrido aún más que él. Aunque el pesar que sentía en su alma al reconocer los ojos verdes de Sakura Haruno era un sentimiento imposible de soportar. ¿Sería más fácil para ella nunca conocer la identidad del hombre que... la violó? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de redimirse? ¿Podría conseguir su perdón?

La copa desapareció de sus manos en un instante. La mujer, aprovechándose del comportamiento de un niño, se tiró al suelo y se llevó la copa a los labios. Necesitaba el sabor dulzón del vino tanto como él.

Neji caminó hacia la botella; sin importarle las reglas de la etiqueta y el protocolo, tomó una de las copas y se sirvió más. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Los ninjas que cumplen misiones de infiltración no piensan. Los ninjas que se roban la virginidad de sus compañeras de misión, no piensan. Los ninjas que disfrutan el sexo que ocurre en el marco de una asquerosa misión, no piensan. Se sirvió más.

Unos instantes después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sakura corrió a abrir.

**—¿Le has dado licor a tu niño, Hitoshi? —**preguntó Taro con una sonrisilla, al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del niño.

Sakura se movió para darle campo a él y a su acompañante: Danzo Shimura.

Taro venía con una copa en mano, por lo que Neji solo debió servir otra más para Danzo. Bebieron en silencio, cuando las tres copas estuvieron vacías. Taro reanudó la conversación.

**—Querido socio, te presento a Danzo Shimura, miembro del Consejo de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**—Un placer conocerlo, señor. He oído hablar de usted. Mi nombre es Hitoshi del Clan Taira.**

**—Taira. Ya veo**—dijo Danzo, sin mostrar cortesía alguna.

—**Es un hombre importante en su aldea, cuya líder es una adicta al juego**—dijo con una gran sonrisa Taro—. **¿Has oído, la Sannin Tsunade? Pues… yo creo que una viciosa y adicta al juego no debería ser Hokage. **

Neji asintió.

—**En fin… Estoy seguro que con la ayuda de hombres como ustedes la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, será mía.**

**—¿Tiene usted un ninja que pueda controlar para convertirlo en Hokage?** —preguntó Neji, mirando a Danzo sin disimular el recelo.

**—Oh, amigo. Lo estás enfocando mal. La calidad del licor ha nublado tu juicio… ¡Ninjas! ¿Quién quiere Ninjas? Destruiremos esa organización shinobi de Konoha e implementaremos una nueva policía que estará bajo nuestro control… Konoha tenía una policía famosa… ¿cuál era su nombre?**

**—Uchiha**—gruñó Danzo.

—**¡Uchiha! Sí, sí… y su fallido golpe de Estado. Pero nosotros no fallaremos**—dijo Taro—. **Nos inmiscuiremos en la población civil, los pondremos en contra de los ninja y destruiremos a sus clanes, a sus ninjas y a todo el que se nos oponga. Konoha no tendrá Hokage y ni un solo ninja permanecerá en pie… Konoha será borrada del mapa.**

Taro no pudo continuar con el plan, porque Danzo le atravesó el pecho con su puño. El mafioso escupió sangre y cayó muerto.

**—¿Qué hace?** —gritó Sakura al ver que ya Taro estaba muerto y ella nada podía hacer—. ** ¡Qué demonios es esto! Taro debía ir a juicio…**

**—Retírense.**

**—¡Cuando Tsun…!**

**—¡Que te calles!** —bramó Danzo, exasperado, sujetó al niño del brazo y lo alejó del cuerpo de Taro—. **Soy tu superior y esta es una misión. Así que retírense.**

Sakura gimió angustiada y salió de la habitación, con furia, sin fijarse en ninguno de los dos hombres.

Había mucho despelote en el lugar pues el ataque de Konoha ya había empezado. Corrió hacia un refugio donde se cambió su ropa por el uniforme shinobi y se unió a un escuadrón.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué opinan del capítulo?

Ya terminó la misión de infiltración, pero las consecuencias quedan. Eso es lo que veremos en el próximo.

Con este capítulo, tacho una cosa más de mi lista de cosas por hacer, que era publicar una escena lemmon... y bueno, esto fue lo que me salió. Me gustaría saber qué opinan.

Un abrazo muy grande a todas las personas que leen y comentan. Aprecio muchísimo sus opiniones y tomé en cuenta sus consejos.

Las invito a regalarme su opinión, además hay que aprovechar que llos reviews son gratis n_n

Espero estén muy bien. :)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Chapter V

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Es cuestión de fingir**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cuéntanos, Shika—insistió Ino Yamanaka.

—Es confidencial—repitió por enésima vez Shikamaru Nara.

—Para el resto de personas. Para nosotras no.

—Qué problemático—dijo Shikamaru hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, pero Ino lo obligó a levantarse—. Vale… La misión fue todo un éxito. Se capturaron peces gordos y se destruyó una red de tráfico de personas. Sin embargo, el líder fue encontrado muerto. Al parecer una discusión con uno de sus socios.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que solo él tenía información de otras personas implicadas, quizá de Aldeas Ocultas… y ya no podremos saberlo. En todo caso, nos hemos evitado muchos problemas y la misión fue terminada con éxito.

—Una suerte… porque trabajé horas con mi jutsu mental para encontrar información. ¿Sabían que quien intentó secuestrar a Hanabi era un ninja de Konoha que trabajaba para un mafioso? Mi padre y yo trabajamos días enteros para descubrirlo.

—Demonios, Ino. Era una misión confidencial. No puedes andar diciendo qué hiciste.

—Ay, Shika. Si todo el mundo sabe que yo me encargo de eso—gruñó de mal modo Ino.

—No todo el mundo. No nuestros enemigos. Esto es serio. Tuvimos un infiltrado.

—¿Un infiltrado? —La ceja de la mujer se elevó, interesada—. Eso casi nunca sucede…

—Porque era una misión difícil.

—Pero ya todo acabó.

—Sí—resopló cansado Shika.

—¿A qué hora se supone que viene Naruto? —preguntó Ino, cambiando de tema. Dirigió sus ojos a la entrada del restaurante.

—Ya debería estar aquí—repuso Sakura sin energías. Al instante, Naruto entró y después de pedir una orden de Ramen les contó la razón de su atraso.

—Sucedió algo grave en la casa de Hinata—explicó Naruto—. No llegó a nuestra cita, fui a buscarla pero no me dejaron verla. Estuve merodeando y había mucho alboroto. Al final, vi a Tenten salir. Traté de hablar con ella… pero me ignoró.

—¿Será que pasó algo con su compromiso?

—No especules, Ino.

Ino estuvo un rato más interrogando a Naruto sobre lo que había visto en la casa Hyuga, mientras Shikamaru le pedía que no fuera chismosa y Sakura se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, sin ninguna de sus usuales explosiones de carácter. Naruto engulló con rapidez su ramen y lamentó no haber podido verse con Hinata, pues salía de misión esa misma noche.

Cuando Hinata Hyuga apareció en el Ichiraku Ramen, ya Naruto se había marchado. Se disculpó por su ausencia y se lamentó por no encontrar a su novio.

—Neji rompió el compromiso con Tenten—explicó.

—¿Por qué?

—No dio razones.

—¿A ella no le dijo nada?

Las mejillas de Hinata se enrojecieron y miró apenada el suelo ante la pregunta de Ino.

—Yo no sé que hablaron entre ellos—murmuró Hinata.

—No puedo creer que haya terminado con Tenten…

—Tú misma lo dijiste cuando nos enteramos que ocurrió algo—replicó Shikamaru.

—Sí, pero no creí que fuera posible. No tiene sentido, Neji es un hombre muy serio.

—Padre está muy enfadado.

—Por supuesto. ¡Tiene que haber una razón! Y una muy buena.

—Ya, déjalo Ino, no es tu problema—intervino Sakura, con dureza.

—Frentesota ¿y a ti qué te pasa? Yo solo quiero saber y eso no tiene nada de malo—rezongó Ino, su expresión se volvió ceñuda.

—Estás molestando a Hinata—gruñó Sakura, con la intención de cambiar el tema.

—No, no—dijo Hinata, hizo un gran esfuerzo por superar el rubor de sus mejillas y el temblor en sus manos—. Quiero hablar con ustedes lo que ocurrió hoy en casa.

Ino dirigió una mirada triunfadora a Sakura y a Shikamaru, antes de tomar las manos de Hinata y pedirle con dulzura que les contara todo.

Sakura escuchó sin ganas, pues la historia de Hinata, no aportaba mucho: Neji citó a Tenten, estuvieron juntos unos minutos y después ella salió llorando, cuando Hiashi exigió saber qué ocurría, Neji informó que había terminado el compromiso. Hiashi y Neji discutieron, Tenten lloró, Neji se enfadó, y Gai y Lee debieron ser llamados para que tranquilizaran a sus compañeros.

—No tiene sentido—murmuró Ino, cuando Hinata terminó—. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Se volvió loco?

Hinata agachó la cabeza.

—Fui a su habitación… y encontré…—tartamudeó.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Déjala hablar, cerda—exclamó Sakura, sin poder soportar la tensión que le causaba la confesión de Hinata.

—Encontré… pergaminos… oh, cielos, no debí verlo… pero eran solicitudes de misiones Rango S. Muchas, muchas más de las que una persona debería hacer.

—¿Misiones Rango S? —inquirió Ino, con seriedad—. Pero… Neji no es un Anbu… ¿o sí?

—Eso no se puede saber.

—¿Tiene algún tatuaje en el brazo? —insistió Ino.

—No lo sé… Lleva mucho tiempo fuera, pensábamos que eran misiones normales…

—¿Ustedes han recibido una misión S últimamente? —preguntó Ino a sus compañeros de mesa.

Los otros tres negaron con la cabeza.

—Vamos… tenemos que ser sinceros. Yo hice una—dijo Ino—. Nada sencilla. Tuve que espiar a Danzo y por poco nos descubre...

—No tienes que explicarnos la misión, Ino—le dijo Shika. Ante la mirada molesta de su amiga, agregó—. Yo no he recibido una en mucho tiempo.

—Yo nunca he hecho una—reconoció Hinata.

—No creas que no he notado que estás muy callada, frentesota. Vamos, ¿cuándo hiciste una Rango S?

—Tampoco he hecho una, cerda—dijo Sakura.

Ino la miró desdeñosa, pero asintió. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y murmuró, con voz pausada:

—Todos sabemos lo que sucede en las misiones Rango S. Es posible que algo que ocurrió en una, lo obligara a tomar esa decisión.

Sakura pensó en las personas que conocía que habían realizado misiones rango S. No se podía decir que fueran los más equilibrados o felices de la aldea, después de todo, la vida ninja no lo era. ¿Pero por qué Neji terminó con Tenten? ¿Estaba ella relacionada? Lo único que quería era que Ino dejara de hablar de misiones S y de Neji. Ya tenía suficiente con sus líos, como para prestarle atención a las suposiciones de Ino.

—Tenten querrá estar sola—dijo Ino, al cabo de un rato—. Pero debemos acompañarla. Es nuestra amiga y es un golpe fuerte. Eran muchos años de compromiso.

Sakura quiso morirse. Por encima de todas las cosas, Tenten era una amiga. Ya no pudo levantar más la cabeza.

—Tenten partirá con Temari a Suna, por una temporada. Tienen un negocio de armas—dijo Shika, cuando Ino planeó la visita.

—Tal vez sea por eso…—saltó Ino—. Neji no quiere una relación a larga distancia. No todos son como tú, Shika.

Hinata asintió… pero tanto Shikamaru como Sakura estaban seguros de que las razones para terminar el compromiso estaban más relacionadas con la vida secreta de un shinobi que con problemas de novios y distancias.

Ino observó el semblante levemente ruborizado de Hinata con atención. Neji ya había mostrado su talento al ser el primero de los Once de Konoha en convertirse en jonnin. No debía extrañarles que ahora fuera un Anbu o que recibiera misiones S seguido. Se trataba de un shinobi de élite, pero Shikamaru y Sakura también lo eran.

Habían sembrado una duda en ella y estaba dispuesta a descubrirla: después de todo, su trabajo día a día, era seguir sus corazonadas y averiguar información…

—Hinata, a ti la Hokage no te asigna misiones Rango S porque eres la heredera de una familia importante—explicó Ino—. Mi técnica me hace una integrante más de los equipos ya conformados de Espionaje, por lo que tampoco es necesario que me asignen la misión S. Sin embargo, ustedes dos: Shika y Sakura, por el nivel que han alcanzado, sí deberían ya haber cumplido algunas misiones S. Así que no mientan.

—Yo no mentí—insistió Shikamaru—. Sí he hecho algunas, pero no recientemente.

—Yo soy asistente de la Hokage… ya tengo demasiado trabajo—dijo Sakura, con pereza.

Ino hizo un mohín, decepcionada de no haber dado en el punto. Pero una rápida idea llegó a su mente: ningún shinobi que se precie dejaría sus papeles a la vista.

—No tiene sentido que Neji tenga sus papeles ahí en el escritorio… ¿estás segura de lo que viste, Hinata? —dijo Ino.

La mujer se ruborizó, pero asintió. No se atrevió a leerlos, pero sí reconoció las carátulas de las Misiones S.

—Últimamente, actúa extraño—explicó Hinata, apenada—. No quiere recibir atención médica—empezó a enumerar, pero no la dejaron continuar, pues Ino pegó un grito.

—Se trata de ¡Una enfermedad de transmisión sexual!—dijo Ino, deductiva—. Asunto resuelto.

—¡Santo Cielo! —exclamó Hinata muy apenada—. No debí haber dicho nada…

—Cálmate, Hinata. Sabemos que no es eso. Ino, como siempre, hace conclusiones apresuradas—trató de tranquilizar Shikamaru.

—Apresuradas, pero ciertas… usualmente, resultan ciertas. Espero que no. Sería lamentable.

¿Una enfermedad de transmisión sexual? Sakura se disculpó con sus amigos y se apresuró a llegar al Hospital, le urgía hablar con Shizune.

Con la ayuda de Shizune, se realizó las pruebas de detección de enfermedades de transmisión sexual y ninguna dio resultado positivo.

Entonces, la razón de que no quisiera recibir atención médica era ella. Pero ¿por qué? ¿A caso conocía su identidad? Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible. Aunque Neji tuviera el Byakugan, el jutsu que usaron para no reconocerse impedía reconocer el tipo de chakra. Era imposible que Neji supiera que su compañera de misión era un médico… y jamás podría enterarse que era ella.

**.O.O.o.**

—¿Sakura? —llamó la atención Ino.

La aludida se giró hacia ella y la miró expectante.

—¿Estás bien? Llevo como cinco minutos hablándote—le dijo Ino—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sucede que me das dolor de cabeza, cerda—sonrió Sakura.

—Si no te conociera, diría que quieres pelea—Ino alzó una ceja y la miró con sospecha—. Cuéntame. ¿Por qué andas tan despeinada? No me digas que estás haciendo una dieta sin mí… porque deberías saber que esa dieta no te está ayudando a verte más guapa. Al contario…

—Cállate, cerda. Estoy ocupada.

—Pero si no estás haciendo nada—le devolvió con incredulidad Ino, mientras agarraba uno de los pergaminos en los que Sakura debía trabajar y confirmaba que estaba en blanco—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Solo estoy cansada.

—¿Cansada de hacer nada? Vamos, Sakura. Desde hace días, andas una cara de perros y no has estado muy útil en tu trabajo. Tienes suerte de que Tsunade sea una despreocupada y no haya notado el trabajo que tienes acumulado.

—Ino. Solo estoy cansada—murmuró Sakura, ni siquiera le importaba que Ino tratara de indagar qué le ocurría, porque jamás podría acercársele a lo que en realidad pasaba.

Ino suspiró. Sabía que algo estaba mal con su amiga, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba averiguar qué. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Shizune miraba a Sakura con preocupación, así que no era solo ella la que había notado el comportamiento ausente de Sakura. Algo estaba mal.

—Tengo que hacer unas entregas. ¿Me acompañas?

**.O.o.o.**

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —indagó Sakura estresada cuando vio a lo lejos el gran muro de la Mansión Hyuga.

—Tengo que darle un mensaje a Neji.

—¿A Neji? Pensé que iríamos a dejar flores. ¡Dijiste entregas!

—Y eso haremos. Pero Tsunade me pidió que _entregara_ un mensaje—repuso con seriedad Ino sin importarle la negativa de Sakura a seguir caminando, la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta la puerta.

Un criado les señaló el camino hasta las dependencias donde se encontraba Neji. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la casa Hyuga, Ino se lamentaba de la pérdida de un buen negocio con las flores al cancelarse el matrimonio.

—Mira todos esos patios, imagínalos cubiertos de flores. Usaría flores blancas y algunas de un rosado tenue para darle color… Ese cerezo que hay allí quedaría perfecto en mi decoración…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo de pronto Neji Hyuga cuando encontró a Sakura Haruno en los pasillos de su casa.

—HmnNn—gorjeó Sakura cuando lo vio en el otro extremo de la sala. Una vez respuesta de la sorpresa inicial, jaló a Ino hacia ella y explicó—. Hemos venido a verte.

—¿Por qué?

—Tsunade me envió porque no has ido al Hospital…—empezó Ino.

—Ya. Iré mañana—cortó Neji.

—He traído a Sakura para que no tengas que ir—dijo Ino con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No te preocupes, iré mañana.

—Vámonos, cerda. Ya cumpliste con tu entrega—dijo Sakura, apresurada. Jaló a Ino hacia atrás, después se giró a Neji y dijo: —Con su permiso—hizo una pequeña reverencia, de la cual se arrepintió muchísimo, porque fue igual a las que solía hacer…

El hombre desapareció y ellas caminaron hacia la salida.

—No había notado lo guapo que es hasta este momento. Su soltería le ha hecho muy bien, ¿no crees, frentesota?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Tsunade quería que yo lo atendiera? —gruñó Sakura, enojada y aterrada.

—No lo dijo. Fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento. ¿Por qué hiciste una reverencia? No sabía que fueras tan educada… conmigo nunca has sido educada, frente de marquesina.

Sakura no contestó la pulla, tan solo se limitó a caminar en silencio con la mirada en alto. Eso era lo único que podía hacer: pretender que su vida no había cambiado, aunque ya no recordara cómo era su vida antes.

¿En qué pensaba antes cuando no tenía la imagen de Neji Hyuga revoloteando por su cabeza a cada rato? ¿En qué se divertía antes cuando no sabía que el licor financiaba a una red de prostitución? ¿En cuáles ideales creía antes cuando no había caído en el barro?

Ahora, solo se esforzaba por no pensar y por no sentir. Solo así podía resistir la culpa. Porque nadie podía enterarse de lo que ella hizo y ella misma debía olvidarlo. Olvidar todo. Necesitaba olvidar lo que hizo para recuperar su vida.

¿Cómo mirar a la cara a sus compañeros y evitar que descubrieran la suciedad que había en ella?

**.O.o.O.**

Levantó la vista del pergamino y se fijó en el hombre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola—saludó.

Él no respondió. Tan solo se quedó mirándola.

Sakura vio que en la mano llevaba un papel de referencia médica. Entendió que ella debía atenderlo. Señaló con la mano la camilla.

Neji ingresó al consultorio, dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y caminó hasta la camilla, donde se sentó.

—No has visitado el médico al finalizar tus misiones—dijo ella, después de examinar el papel—. Es mi deber llamarte la atención al respecto.

—Gracias—musitó él con sequedad.

Sakura buscó el expediente en un archivero, mientras sentía la atenta mirada de él clavada en ella. Pero no le importaba. No había pasado nada entre ellos, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, no tenía por qué tener miedo. Él no sabía nada de ella.

Cuando encontró el expediente, una idea le sacudió la cabeza y le hizo sentir un terrible agujero en el estómago. Neji, gracias al Byakugan, podría haber notado el chakra que usaba para sostener su cabello largo. Neji seguramente ya habría notado que ella tenía el cabello corto y usaba una peluca, indagó sobre sus ausencias en las últimas semanas y no tardó en unir los demás cabos. Neji, seguramente, ya habría descubierto que fue ella.

Sus manos temblaron cuando abrió la carpeta. ¿Qué estaba pensando Tsunade cuando envió a un portador del Byakugan a esa misión? No tenía sentido enviar a Neji como infiltrado cuando era mucho más útil en otros campos. En esa misión, Neji no podía usar el Byakugan libremente… entonces, ¿por qué Tsunade lo envió?

Su atención se centró en el parentesco de Neji. Hanabi Hyuga. Recordó el ataque que sufrió Hanabi unos días antes de la misión Rango S. Neji debió haberle pedido a Tsunade que lo enviara a él.

Sus ojos vagaron por la información personal de Neji y se dio cuenta del error que cometía. Tenía prohibido pensar. Si quería resistir el dolor que causaba aquella misión, no podía indagar más en nada que estuviera relacionado. Apretó los ojos un instante y limpió su cabeza de todas aquellas teorías. No las necesitaba. No necesitaba saber.

Se acercó a él y lo examinó… Por supuesto, pensaba hacer el chequeo médico más rápido de la historia, pero sus planes se fueron por el caño cuando vio la presión en la red de chakra. El chakra no fluía bien y empezaba a acumularse.

Frunció el ceño y se cercioró de su diagnóstico. Era la misma presión que debía atender en Tsunade, causada por estrés. El daño aún no era grave puesto que Neji tenía un control perfecto del chakra, pero era incapaz de evitar que su red de chakra se atrofiara por el estrés.

Era su deber como médico explicarle su diagnóstico e informarle de todo, sin embargo no lo hizo. No era capaz de hablar con él. No era capaz de preguntarle si había algo que le estaba provocando estrés.

—Todo bien—mintió en voz baja.

Neji asintió y se fue.

**.O.o.O.**

—Tenten y Neji se han tomado unas vacaciones—les contó Ino—. Probablemente, vuelvan.

—¿Neji se tomó unas vacaciones?

—Sí, se tomó unas vacaciones porque está decidido a recuperar el corazón de Tenten.

—Neji no ha salido de casa—apuntó Hinata.

—¿Y qué está haciendo ahí cuando debe buscar a Tenten?

—Bueno, es que está suspendido. Su médico le dijo a la Hokage que estaba sometido a un nivel muy alto de estrés y la Hokage le dio de baja por un tiempo hasta que su chakra vuelva a la normalidad. Neji está muy enfadado por eso, porque al parecer el médico no le informó nada, sino que fue directo con la Hokage.

—Vaya… eso confirma mi teoría sobre la enfermedad de transmisión sexual—murmuró Ino.

—¡Santo Cielo! Pero él dijo que había estrés en su red de chakra…

—No le hagas caso a Ino, Hinata—rezongó Sakura—. Con tu Byakugan puedes ver los nudos causados por el estrés en el cuerpo de Neji, ¿cierto?

La muchacha asintió aliviada de que no se tratara de una enfermedad, sino solo de estrés.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura observó ensimismada el rostro de su maestro por varios minutos. Su comportamiento llamó la atención de Naruto, pero ella ignoró las bromas sobre descubrir qué había bajo la máscara. Ya eso no le importaba.

Con el peso de la experiencia, entendió el significado de una máscara: son necesarias, porque hay un pasado que se debe ocultar. Hay secretos que no se pueden saber.

Todo ninja debe construirse una máscara y fingir ante el mundo que todo está bien y que su trabajo, es solo un trabajo.

Kakashi oculta su pasado. Ella también. Sin embargo, el secreto le pesa tanto que quisiera cubrirse con un pedazo de tela azul la boca: así todos sabrían que oculta algo y ella no sentiría a cada momento el miedo de ser descubierta, el miedo de que Naruto descubra lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

Los planes de Naruto para quitarle la máscara a Kakashi la hacen sonreír y en medio de una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras, se da cuenta que Naruto no oculta nada. Él no guarda ningún secreto y de haberse encontrado en la misma situación que ella, seguro que la habría resuelto de una mejor manera.

Desde la última reunión con su equipo, se había dedicado a imaginar todas las excelentes soluciones que sus conocidos habrían encontrado si hubieran estado en la misma situación que ella. Todos lo habrían resuelto de forma airosa, habrían terminado la misión con éxito y seguramente nunca habrían hecho lo que ella hizo, lo que ella provocó que pasara: Ella incitó a Neji a hacer algo horrible… porque se rindió y no pensó lo suficiente en otra salida.

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? Te estás comportando extraño.

—No me pasa nada.

—¿Por qué estás así? Vamos, dime. Solo quiero ayudar—insistió Ino, pues su amiga se veía mal.

—No pasa nada.

—Sakura… sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Sí…

—¿Sucede algo que te esté lastimando?

—No. No pasa nada.

—¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a…?

—No puedo—la interrumpió Sakura—. Hoy se realizan las pruebas para jonnin y debo asistir como médico.

—Ah, ya veo. Bueno, que te diviertas.

—Sabes que nunca son divertidas—gruñó Sakura por lo bajo.

**.O.o.O.**

En la vida real, en el mundo donde ella se llamaba Sakura Haruno, el mayor contacto que tuvo con el hombre que se llamaba Neji Hyuga fue en una sala de hospital, cuando velaron el sueño de Hanabi.

Hacía unos meses, Hanabi Hyuga fue atacada y secuestrada cuando salía de la Academia. Su primo logró encontrarla y salvarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero la chica requirió hospitalización. Neji se negó a dejarla sola y dado que no había riesgo de infección, Sakura permitió que estuviera presente en la sala del hospital.

Pasaron doce horas juntas: algunas muy tensas, otras tranquilas. No hablaron mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que Neji descubriera el poder y la madurez de Sakura, y ella descubriera el amor y el sentido de protección que él sentía hacia sus primas.

El ataque a Hanabi demostró que su Byakugan era buscado y por lo tanto debía ser más fuerte para evitar que lo consiguieran. Con la guía de Neji y de Sakura, Hanabi se preparó para convertirse en jonnin.

En este momento, Hanabi realizaba su prueba.

Sakura encomendada por la Hokage era la médico encargada de las pruebas y debía permanecer en el consultorio médico, al lado de la zona de pruebas. Por lo que no podía saber nada hasta que la prueba terminara o Hanabi necesitara atención médica.

De repente, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Neji Hyuga apareció en el umbral.

—Haruno—dijo él.

Sakura se sobresaltó levemente, pues estaba concentrada en la otra puerta que daba al campo de pruebas.

—¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió ella, mirándolo con atención.

Él asintió.

Ella hizo un leve gesto de sorpresa, miró la camilla y los instrumentos médicos pensando qué cosa podría necesitar.

—Necesito… que me perdones.

Sakura se estremeció, pues recordó cuando él le pidió perdón en su oído.

—¿Qué? —dijo, muerta de miedo.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta que daba al escenario donde se realizaban las pruebas. El cuadrilátero quedó expuesto: en el centro estaba Hanabi Hyuga, arrodillada y respirando con dificultad.

Sakura corrió hacia la mujer, pero fue interceptada por Danzo Shimura, que los miró con una profunda malicia.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarlos juntos—gruñó Danzo al verlos, pasó la vista de uno al otro, se detuvo en Neji—. Podría jurar que tus gustos eran otros… más varoniles y jóvenes.

Sakura lo ignoró deliberadamente y caminó hacia Hanabi. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó hasta la camilla.

—Superó la prueba. Pronto podremos enviarla hasta a misiones de infiltración—dijo Danzo, con malicia, antes de reunirse con los otros calificadores y marcharse.

Neji se acercó a la camilla donde estaba su prima y le tomó la mano. La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa y murmuró con dificultad:

—Les partí el hocico.

Sakura sonrió.

—Felicidades, Hanabi. Ahora debes descansar.

La joven cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormida. Sakura la cobijó.

—Sakura…—insistió Neji cuando Sakura se giró en busca de su botiquín— . Necesito que me perdones.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Esta es la primera parte del capítulo final, pero como me quedó tan largo, decidí dividirlo. Sé que es demasiado relleno, pero lo necesitaba. Espero suplir los fallos de esta primera parte, con la segunda parte que estará muy pronto.

Aprovecho para extenderme en algo que no he tocado mucho, pero que me han preguntado y veremos en la segunda parte. Neji no tenía ni idea de que se trataba de Sakura, hasta que por la tensión el jutsu se rompió. Él solo se comportaba como el personaje que debía representar, un hombre enamorado de un chico. Las caricias y lo que estaba haciendo era una especie de permiso que se puede tomar alguien que se protege con el anonimato. Y esto tiene consecuencias. Las veremos luego.

Un agradecimiento gigantesco a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y dejar un review. Sus opiniones son muy importantes y me ayuda mucho leerlas cuando estoy escribiendo.

Gracias a caro, Laura, FairyBlanca, sakurahime25, Misaki mei de Ichimaru sama, Kumikoson4, Sonohrina, Mar Angys Dreams, Sakuita 01, Neferetc y Katarina Hyuga.

Muchas gracias y **no olviden dejar review**


	6. Chapter VI

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Es cuestión de fingir**

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura caminó en silencio hasta la pila donde se lavó las manos despacio.

—No puedo perdonarme lo que hice… nunca lo haré. No puedo mirarte y fingir que nada… que lo que yo te hice no pasó. Sé que no puedo exigirte ni pretender que me perdones—continuó él, en voz baja. Ante el silencio de Sakura, elevó un poco la voz—. La Hokage se niega a sancionarme, porque dice que ocurrió en el marco de una misión, pero si tú me denuncias, entonces yo podré pagar por lo que hice… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ella asintió. Cerró el grifo y se giró hacia él.

—Fue solo una misión—contestó un poco agria. Se suponía que no hablarían de eso y muchísimo menos entre ellos.

—No. No fue solo una misión—interrumpió él, con frustración. La miró a los ojos—. ¿Era… tu primera vez?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso no importa—Sakura aferró con fuerza el guante de látex que debía ponerse y se alejó de él y de la camilla varios pasos—. No deberíamos hablar de esto—dijo, con dureza—. ¿De qué sirve? No podemos cambiar nada. Las cosas son así, y punto.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti—confesó él—. Era mi primera vez y no pensé que sería así. Yo quisiera que… fuera diferente.

Sakura se quebró por dentro: por supuesto, la primera vez de Neji debía ser con Tenten. Eso era lo que él deseaba y lo que debía ser. ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir de esa manera? ¿Por qué la buscaba para decirle eso? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir más culpable?

—Yo realmente lamento todo lo que pasó… y si pudieras, perdonarme…—continuó Neji, con sinceridad—. Lamento haber arruinado ese momento y espero puedas recuperarlo con la persona que de verdad deseas.

Sakura asintió, más en señal de escucha que de entendimiento, porque esas palabras le dolían.

Ella no tenía a nadie en su vida, ella nunca había tenido una relación amorosa y su vida sexual no era importante. En cambio, lo que ella le hizo a él era imperdonable. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda: Neji terminó su relación por culpa de la misión, por culpa de ella. Ella era una…

Neji observó con atención la contención de emociones de Sakura. Admiró que pudiera guardarse lo que sentía, si él lo hubiera logrado, no estaría ahí tratando de hablar con ella, por más difícil que fuera descubrir lo lejana que era.

—Sé que la regla que mide a las mujeres es más dura—murmuró él, indeciso—. Si lo que pasó, llegara a afectarte en algún momento, si quisieras contraer matrimonio y tuvieras problemas… bueno, ya debes saber que existe una operación que restaura el himen. Si llegaras a necesitarla, yo puedo costearla.

La frase 'yo puedo costearla' hizo eco en la cabeza de Sakura por unos instantes. Abrió la boca sorprendida. De repente, se enfadó muchísimo. Le enojaba que él le hablara de la misión cuando no debía hacerlo. Le enojaba que tratara de hacerse responsable y jugara de bueno cuando no estaba cumpliendo la primera obligación de callar. Neji era del tipo de shinobi que respetaba las reglas y jamás se imaginó que él intentaría hablar con ella de lo que _no_ debían hablar.

Además, ella podría soportar lo que había hecho si guardaba silencio, si callaba sus sentimientos, si se esforzaba por borrarlo de su mente. Y escuchar la versión de Neji no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Ella no quería cargar también con el dolor de él, no quería saber nada de él… menos las intenciones que él tenía de hacerse responsable.

—No estoy embarazada—dijo ella, con dureza.

Neji cerró la boca. Sostuvo la mirada con la mujer y aceptó su error.

—Lamento tocar el tema de esa forma. Solo quería decir que pienso hacerme responsable de cualquier consecuencia.

—No es necesario. Aquí no hay responsabilidades de nada. Era una misión—repuso ella, por un momento, su expresión se volvió despectiva.

—Por favor, no digas que solo era una misión—le pidió, en voz baja, y sin mirarla—. No debió pasar. Danzo estaba, debí comunicarme con él y atacar a Taro en conjunto… pero yo fallé. Me convertí en un violador y te hice algo horrible.

Sakura lo miró muy sorprendida. También él había pensado en que debieron evitarlo; sin embargo, ¿Danzo los habría ayudado? Negó con la cabeza, Danzo jamás los habría ayudado y si Neji hubiera intentado comunicarse con Danzo para atacar a Taro, Danzo habría dicho que Neji se alió con Taro y pensaban traicionar Konoha… lo que sea con tal de no ayudarlos.

Suspiró.

—Terminaste con Tenten por eso—le dijo. No sabía por qué se torturaba a sí misma de esa forma, pero no podía vivir albergando la vana esperanza de que la razón del rompimiento fuera otra: tenía que saberlo y aceptar lo que ella era… por más que le doliera.

—No—se apresuró a negarlo él—. No tiene nada que ver.

—Me estás mintiendo—frunció el ceño.

Los dos se midieron en silencio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Todo lo que pasó fue enfermo—confesó él—. Yo debería sentir asco, y lo siento… pero no puedo estar con ella, si estoy pensando en ti. Yo tengo que hacer algo. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer, pero…

—Yo no sé qué es lo que tienes que hacer—interrumpió ella, un tanto desesperada. Arrugó el guante de látex que debía ponerse—. Esto no es normal. No deberías… no deberíamos pensar en esto.

—Ya sé.

—Déjalo así.

—No puedo.

Ella bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué Neji le decía esas cosas? ¿A qué se refería con eso de qué pensaba en ella? Quería salir corriendo y llorar por haberse metido en la relación de una amiga.

—Sakura —murmuró él—. Si no me quieres cerca, si no puedes perdonarme, si quieres que lo deje… entonces lo dejaré. Solo tienes que decirlo.

—Sí.

Neji la miró con la boca abierta, pasmado.

—Lo dijiste.

—Dijiste que lo dijera…—murmuró ella, alzándose de hombros y con un tonito que recordaba demasiado los días en que actúo como un niño.

—¡Porque estaba seguro que no lo dirías!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Se observaron en silencio un segundo. Sakura estaba a punto de sacarlo de la sala para atender a Hanabi, cuando él tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—Necesito que me des una oportunidad—dijo él, de pronto.

—¿Para qué? ¿De qué hablas? Cielos… Neji… Acabas de terminar con una amiga… y crees… Neji… ¿qué está pasando?

Él la miró atento, sus labios se movieron solos.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, apretó los puños y antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

Caminó hasta encontrar un cuarto vacío y se encerró. Incapaz de quedarse quieta, dio vueltas en círculo por la salita sin que a su mente llegara ningún pensamiento coherente. En realidad, no estaba pensando en nada. No podía pensar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la imagen de Hanabi en una camilla no la dejó en paz. Se vio obligada a regresar.

Rezó que Neji se hubiera ido.

Pero no.

Al entrar no se fijó en él, que estaba apoyado en la pared, sino que se dirigió hacia Hanabi y la atendió.

—Sí rompí con Tenten por esa misión—dijo Neji, cuando Sakura terminó de sanar las heridas de su prima—. No soy capaz de convivir conmigo mismo desde que hice… eso, y no puedo estar con Tenten sin sentir un terrible asco de mí mismo. Trato de convencerme de que mi comportamiento como ese hombre era correcto en esa misión, que no era yo mismo… pero no puedo. Porque Hitoshi Taira no existe, mientras que yo sí existo y debo cargar con todo.

Sakura se alejó de la camilla y alzó sus ojos preocupada hacia Neji. Él fingió que estaba enamorado de un niño, era normal que se sintiera como un hombre perverso… pero no tenía que compartir su dolor con ella: ya ella tenía suficiente soportando lo que había hecho, como para tener que conocer el asco que Neji sentía por él mismo.

—Necesito saber que puedo hacerlo bien, que no soy un… violador. Yo no puedo vivir sabiendo que te forcé a ti y que haré lo mismo con Tenten. No puedo tener una relación normal con otras personas si mi experiencia me dice que soy un violador. Yo no quiero ser un violador, Sakura. Quiero pensar que no lo soy… pero…

Sakura apretó los labios. No había llorado y no pensaba hacerlo ahora, pero Neji le estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles.

—No fue una violación. Se trataba de una misión.

Neji negó con la cabeza, se tardó unos segundos en responder:

—¿Es una misión tener un compromiso, casarse y copular? Eso es lo que la sociedad y mi familia esperan de mí: que tenga un noviazgo serio, que tenga un buen matrimonio y que tenga relaciones sexuales solo con mi esposa, ¿no? Ese es mi trabajo como Hyuga, como ciudadano, como hombre. ¿También es una misión que yo finja que me atraen los niños, que yo viole a uno? Eso es lo que la sociedad y mi familia esperan que yo haga como ninja: que cumpla con mi deber sin importar qué. Ya arruiné la nobleza de mi vida como shinobi con un acto bajo y deshonroso, yo no quiero arrastrar eso a mi vida privada—dijo él, pensativo—. ¿Qué es real y qué es ficción, Sakura? Porque yo no puedo pretender que nada de eso pasó… que no te penetré como si fueras… demonios, Sakura, como si fueras un niño.

Sakura no se tardó ni medio segundo en contestar. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, le dijo:

—Estoy segura de que Tenten estará feliz de hacer el amor contigo… y ella tendrá toda la dedicación y cariño para comprender lo que sientes y ayudarte a sanar.

Él arrugó el ceño.

—¡No le voy a contar a Tenten que te forcé! No le puedo decir esto a nadie—guardó silencio al ver el error que había cometido: la expresión dolida de Sakura lo decía todo.

Ella tenía razón al decir que encontraría amor y comprensión en Tenten: Tenten podría perdonarlo y entenderlo; en cambio, Sakura no tenía dónde encontrar ese apoyo. No tenía a nadie y lo único que podía hacer era guardar silencio.

Sakura apretó los puños. Le enfurecía pensar que él podría encontrar amor en una persona que lo comprendería y lo perdonaría, mientras que ella debería cargar por siempre la soledad y la suciedad. Ella no tenía quien la ayudara a sanar ya que lo que ella había hecho era peor.

Neji podría lamentarse de haber violado a un niño: pero eso no ocurrió. Bien sabía que no lo era. En cambio ella, siempre supo quién era él y con quién estaba comprometido. Ella era la única culpable.

—No me forzaste. Era lo que había que hacer… para algo fuimos a la Academia. Yo estaba… Yo estoy entrenada para hacer eso—lo miró rabiosa—. Para hacer eso y más. Ni siquiera puedes saber todo lo que yo he hecho ¡Era una misión! ¡Una maldita misión! y yo solo soy… ¡Una sucia puta!—tenía el rostro empapado por sus lágrimas gordas y rápidas.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, sin poder controlar su respiración agitada. Ella había disfrutado lo que no debió disfrutar. Y, además, había arruinado la vida de Tenten. Era una puta. Una maldita.

Por fin, se atrevió a llamarse con el nombre que era: una infeliz y malnacida puta.

De repente, se encontró rodeada por los brazos de Neji. Hundió su rostro empapado en el pecho de él y lloró, mientras Neji contenía sus sacudidas con los brazos.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de aparecer, se separó un poco. Se sentía mejor y una vez, por fin, liberada su propia tensión, fue capaz de comprender a Neji desde otra perspectiva. Después de todo, el secreto era de dos.

—Esto es mi culpa—dijo Neji, en voz baja—. Yo le pedí a la Hokage que me enviara a esa misión y no debí haber permitido que Taro te llevara… No debí haberte hecho eso. Sé que mi deber era seguir con mi vida y no molestarte, pero te hice algo horrible y no…

—No fue horrible—le dijo, decidida a pagar la sinceridad de él con la misma moneda. Lo miró a los ojos—. No fue lo que esperaba para… mi primera vez. Pero horrible no fue.

Neji hizo un leve gesto de alivio, que relajó en sobremanera la atmósfera.

Sakura se alejó un poco más y jugueteó, nerviosa, con los instrumentos de una bandeja.

—Supongo que pudo haber sido mejor—murmuró. ¿Ya qué? Si él le había dicho lo que pensaba, ella también podía—. Digo… sin cámaras y sin el cretino de Danzo. Eso fue raro.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor—le respondió Neji con seriedad.

Sakura congeló todos sus movimientos, pues la sangre decidió agolparse en sus mejillas. Respiró con lentitud y al cabo de tres respiraciones lentas, obtuvo la fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sakura—le dijo Neji cuando ella le dedicó toda su atención—, necesito saber que puedo hacerlo bien, que puedo hacerlo mejor.

No hacían falta más palabras. Sakura ya sabía lo que él quería. Neji necesitaba saber que no le gustaban los niños y que no violaría a Tenten y la única forma de saberlo, era con ella.

Neji tenía razón. ¿Cómo podrían confiar en otra persona si temían que todas sus acciones futuras fueran bajas y sucias?

Necesitaban saber que aún podían amar y ser amados.

—¿Quieres dejar de sentir toda esta suciedad? —preguntó Sakura.

Él se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta, su rostro se ensombreció y asintió.

—Podemos sentir amor y cariño. Podemos recuperarlos—murmuró Sakura—. Si la amas, podemos sentirlo. Está bien—miró a Hanabi que dormía tranquila—. Ve hoy a mi casa.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura apretó la falda de su camiseta, con frustración. Se había vuelto loca. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Estaba enferma.

¿Por qué invitó a Neji a su casa? Estaba haciendo todo mal, otra vez.

Tener sexo con Neji era un error.

Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Se levantó de la cama y alisó el edredón: lo que fuera por atrasar el momento.

—Ya voy—gritó, antes de bajar las gradas.

Abrió la puerta y no lo saludó, tan solo recibió la bolsa de cartón que él le tendió y caminó hasta la cocina.

—No tengo hambre—informó Neji, que la seguía.

—¿No me digas que compraste algo con ajo? —rio ella, movida por extraña espontaneidad, mientras hurgaba en la bolsa.

La risa de Sakura se esfumó en cuanto alzó la vista y vio a Neji Hyuga de pie en el medio de su cocinita con una expresión totalmente impenetrable.

—Eh. Bueno, yo tampoco tengo hambre—murmuró y abrió con rapidez la refrigeradora y guardó sin fijarse la cena que él trajo—. ¿Subimos?

Sakura entró a su habitación y Neji fue tras ella.

Por más que su parte racional le dijera que no debía hacerlo, que era hora de retirarse, en el fondo sabía lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con él y volver a su sentir su calor: aunque fuera solo una vez. ¿Quién podía culparla? ¡Era débil! Siempre lo fue.

Sin embargo, antes debía dejar muy claras las reglas del juego.

—Yo no soy un niño, ni soy tu esclavo—le dijo, de pronto, girándose hacia él y encarándolo.

—Quiero que sea diferente—asintió él.

Sakura lo analizó con la mirada, para después fijarse en la interesante puerta café de su ropero.

Haberle practicado sexo oral y haberse mostrado dócil mientras la penetraba no quería decir que ella estuviera dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Ella no haría lo que un hombre quería pero que no podía conseguir en otra parte. Ella era Sakura Haruno y quería disfrutar felizmente del sexo sano.

—Hay cosas que no quiero hacer…—le dijo, sin despegar los ojos de la madera.

—No quiero verte de rodillas—la interrumpió él. Sakura lo miró sorprendida—. Y son muchas las cosas que yo tampoco quiero hacer.

Sakura bajó el rostro. La duda más grande seguía revoloteando en ella: ¿Serían capaces de tener sexo sano?

—¿Se puede hacer diferente a una vi… —se calló al darse cuenta de la palabra que iba a usar—, a cómo sucedió?

—No sé—admitió él—. Pero quiero que sea diferente—repitió.

—Lo será—murmuró ella, dio una vuelta sobre sus talones—. Bueno, ¡esta es mi cama!—exclamó, señalándola.

Neji asintió, pero no se acercó a ella.

—Sakura. ¿Tomaste un baño antes?

Ella dio un respingo sorprendida por la pregunta. Asintió, con pesar.

Desde que regresó de la misión, se bañaba cada vez que podía. Tenía la vana esperanza de que el agua pudiera llevarse toda la suciedad que sentía y había pasado dos horas en la ducha ese día.

—Pero no te arreglaste—murmuró él. Al entrar a la habitación, notó el vestido rojo del Clan Haruno en la silla del escritorio, mientras que Sakura solo vestía un camisón viejo y un short negro.

—Lo siento—dijo en voz baja, mientras su mano arrugaba la tela de la sencilla camiseta blanca que se puso, pues no fue capaz de alistarse mejor.

—Yo también…—empezó él en voz baja—, también uso el agua para limpiarme.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Si quería que fuera diferente, debía poner más empeño de su parte.

—Dame cinco minutos. Me alistaré rápido—dijo ella, tomó el vestido y caminó hacia el pasillo, rumbo al baño.

Unos minutos después, ingresó a su habitación vestida con un bonito vestido rojo, sin mirar a Neji, caminó hasta el tocador, y se colocó perfume y pasó el peine.

Cuando puso el peine en su lugar, sintió las manos de Neji en su cintura. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y aspiró su olor. Sakura enrojeció cuando vio en el espejo su reflejo ruborizado y la nariz de Neji hundiéndose tras su oreja. Con delicadeza, Neji la giró hacia él.

—Eres preciosa—le dijo.

Neji apartó las manos de la cintura y las llevó hasta la cabeza de Sakura. Sakura cerró los ojos cuando él le acarició el cuero cabelludo, sin embargo, los abrió sorprendida cuando las hebras delgadas de cabello rosa cayeron al suelo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —dijo ella, con duda. Su pregunta no se refería al Puño Suave que Neji usó en ella y que bloqueó los Puntos de Chakra de su cabeza, sino a lo que significaba ella con el pelo corto… o acaso debía decir _él_.

—Eres Sakura—murmuró él, empujó los cabellos que se habían quedado en los hombros o en la ropa—. Y a mí no me gustan los niños.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Ella era una mujer adulta y a Neji no le gustaban los niños. Llevó sus manos hacia el cuello de él, se ruborizó cuando sintió el cabello largo del hombre.

Él le acarició el rostro, alcanzó el mentón y, acercándose, la besó.

Era tan delicioso que tuvo que detenerse.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —murmuró Sakura asustada cuando él se separó. La confianza que había ganado en esos minutos se fue: él no lo estaba disfrutando y ella se estaba muriendo por más. Era una sucia.

—Sakura—susurró él, estrechándola. Sakura gimió al escuchar aquella voz ronca en su oído—. He soñado con besarte—volvió a besarla, con pasión y ya no se detuvo más.

Sakura, con decisión, llevó las manos al rostro del hombre y lo besó con ganas. Lo besó todo.

Le quitó la venda de la frente y le desacomodó el cabello. Notó que él se quedaba un instante quieto cuando la tela cayó, pero no dijo nada. Sakura se separó un poco y fijó su atención en la frente descubierta.

Neji desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, incómodo. Ese sello era su condena: él sí era un esclavo, no importaba que fuera un ninja de élite o actuara como un hombre adinerado e importante: su libertad no existía: siempre sería un esclavo.

Sakura supo que esa era una herida que no podría sanar ese día.

Le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó hasta la cama, en la que se sentaron y continuaron besándose. No perdió la oportunidad de pasar sus dedos por las líneas del sello y por las sienes. Llevó sus labios a aquella zona sensible que solía inflamarse por la presencia del chakra en sus venas y quiso recordarle que él era Neji Hyuga, el mejor ninja de su clan y de su promoción.

Neji aprovechó que la mujer se erguía para tomar un poco de distancia.

—Espera—murmuró él, le besó cariñoso los labios antes de separarse de ella y ponerse pie. Se quitó la camisa—. Mírame—le pidió—. Si quieres continuar, continuaremos—se descalzó y se quitó totalmente los pantalones y la ropa interior.

La vista de Sakura vagó por todo el cuerpo desnudo: sintiéndose interesada por las líneas del sello en la frente, por los ojos grises, por el pecho, por los brazos, el vientre marcado, el pene y sus piernas. Encontraba todo demasiado interesante. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, asintió.

Neji volvió a la cama y la besó, quedaron acostados uno frente al otro.

Sakura se sentó y se sacó el vestido por la cabeza, y quedó en ropa interior. Neji la jaló para que se acostara al lado de él y le acarició el vientre. Sakura se soltó el cierre del sostén y Neji lo quitó, con una pequeña sonrisa se dedicó a acariciar los senos.

—Es púrpura—murmuró Neji, curioso, cuando bajó el calzón de Sakura tan solo un poco para ver el monte, que tanto se había imaginado en su mente.

—Sin colores artificiales—dijo ella con una sonrisilla y se terminó de bajar la prenda.

Quedaron los dos completamente desnudos en la cama. Entonces, Sakura tiró sus brazos hacia el cuello de Neji y él la atrapó por la cintura. Sakura subió una pierna en el muslo de Neji y él se giró para alcanzarla mejor.

Al tiempo que se besaban, sus intimidades se rozaron. Sakura podía sentir la dureza del miembro, mientras que Neji cerraba los ojos ante él calor de la mujer.

Dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos. Neji movió su cadera hasta hundirse en ella. Sakura se aferró con más fuerzas a él. E iniciaron una suave y sentida danza.

**.O.o.o.**

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Neji, en un hilo de voz, unos minutos después de que terminaron.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Siempre me gustó—confesó, con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes—. Gracias.

Neji sonrió y la besó.

**.O.O.o.**

—¿Sakura? ¿A qué hora te despiertas? —preguntó él.

Ella abrió los ojos somnolienta.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido—dijo ella, al tomar conciencia del hombre que estaba a su lado.

—No. Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Dime—dijo en medio de un bostezo y dándose la vuelta para recuperar el sueño.

—¿Puedo venir hoy?

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sakura, ¿puedo?

—Sí, sí. Trae algo de comer.

Él la besó en la mejilla antes de salirse de la cama.

Entonces, Sakura tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho. Se quedó observando la pared de su cuarto, sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, mientras pensaba en lo que significaba tener sexo, no… pasar la noche con Neji Hyuga.

Suspiró.

¿Dormir con él en secreto sería lo mejor para sanarse?

**.O.o.O.**

La sétima noche, Sakura estaba decidida a terminar. No podría tolerar un amanecer más con Neji. No podían convertir eso en una rutina: no eran amantes, no eran nada y no tenía sentido que cenaran juntos, que pasaran la noche juntos, que se ducharan juntos, que desayunaran juntos…

Tenía que ponerle un alto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde: antes de que fuera _demasiado_ doloroso verlo partir.

—Tenten regresará pronto…—empezó ella.

Neji frunció el ceño. Le acarició un pie, mientras pensaba su respuesta.

—Rompí mi compromiso con ella—dijo, al cabo de unos segundos.

—Lo sé… pero creí que esto—Neji alzó la mirada hacia ella—… te ayudaba a prepararte para volver con ella.

—¿Quieres que vuelva con ella? —inquirió él, mientras hundía un dedo entre los dedos del pie de ella y alzaba una ceja, pensativo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tú decides eso. Yo solo digo… Es decir, en eso quedamos… que lo haríamos bien para saber que podíamos hacerlo bien… y después—volteó el rostro hacia un lado para ocultar, inútilmente, su dolor—… tú seguirías con tu vida.

—Mnm—murmuró él, hizo circulitos en la planta del pie de la mujer.

—Neji. Yo no puedo seguir con esto—confesó ella, entrecerró los ojos cuando él le acarició son suavidad la planta del pie—. Te agradezco toda tu dedicación, pero yo no puedo seguir.

—Yo tampoco—estuvo de acuerdo él.

Ella recogió su pierna para sacar el pie de las manos de él, pues la desconcentraba y así no podría echarlo de su cama.

Neji miró la postura recogida de la mujer y se apoyó en el codo para observarla mejor. Estaba desnuda y por la posición actual, las rodillas le impedían verle los senos, que había tenido a la vista anteriormente.

—Quiero intentarlo contigo—le dijo—. Me gustas, Sakura.

—Mira, Neji. Esto es serio. Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

Él se irguió para alcanzarla y le jaló el pie hacia él, lo envolvió en sus manos y continuó acariciándolo.

—Me escuchaste.

Sakura alejó su pierna de las tramposas manos, agarró la sábana y se cubrió. Al ver la expresión tranquila de Neji, decidió salirse de la cama.

—Estoy hablando en serio—le dijo—. No puedo seguir así. No puedo pretender que dormimos juntos y que no pasa nada. Esto sí que no es una ninguna misión, ni obligación… es solo una locura—él sonrió. Ella se impacientó—. Ya sabemos que el sexo es bueno y que no hay violencia ni cosas raras… así que no tenemos por qué seguir con esto.

—Está bien—asintió él.

Sakura sintió un profundo dolor, pero así debía ser. Se acomodó mejor la sábana en su cuerpo.

—¿Sakura, sabes qué quiero?

Ella detuvo todos sus intentos por cubrirse y lo miró con atención. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Neji estaba poco acostumbrado a desear, porque desde pequeño le habían negado esa oportunidad. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, tenía un deseo: cuando le pidió a Tsunade que lo enviara a una peligrosa misión, cuando fue a hablar con ella y ahora, esto.

De hecho, en las pocas ocasiones en las que Neji había actuado siguiendo su corazón, según sus deseos, hacía un enorme esfuerzo para vencer sus propias cadenas y tratar de forjar él mismo su destino.

—¿Qué quieres, Neji?—le preguntó.

Él sonrió.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor, hoy y siempre.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por mí eso está bien. Está más que bien.

_Fin_

* * *

Hola :)

Espero lo hayan encontrado entretenido y me puedan decir qué les pareció.

Si les pareció que quedaron cabos sueltos, diré en mi defensa, que la vida no amarra todos los cabos. Pero me gustaría adelantarles que Danzo seguirá fastidiando y que el cabello de Sakura crecerá.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron con este fic :) Aprecio mucho su apoyo y fue genial contar con ustedes.

Un abrazo muy grande a L3X, Sakuita 01, Chilinda, Mar Angys Dreams, Katarina Hyuga y Misaki mei de Ichimaru sama :) Muchas gracias por todo

Nos vemos en la próxima historia n_n

PD: No olviden dejar review.

PD2: Se les quiere.


End file.
